¡Anda, estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?
by Ishurii
Summary: A través de una charla con un viejo amigo, Luffy se da cuenta de que siente un cariño incondicional por una persona, ¿Quién será? Esta noticia deja sorprendidos a todos los tripulantes del barco. A raíz de esto surgirán divertidas escenas a cada uno de los personajes para descubrir quién es la "afortunada". Disfruten de esta divertida historia, valoren y comenten :)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?**

Luffy y los mugiwaras desembarcaron en una isla tropical por orden del capitán, quien pensaba que su tripulación se merecía un descanso. Tuvieron la suerte (mala ¬¬) de encontrarse con un viejo conocido: Rayliegh. Luffy, como de costumbre, salió disparado a su encuentro nada más atracar. Después de saludarse como es debido, Rayliegh les invitó a todos a un restaurante cercano a la costa, sentándose en una mesa todos los chicos (Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ussoop, Franky, Brook y el propio Rayliegh) y en la mesa adyacente, Nami, Robin y Chopper. En la mesa masculina armaban la de Dios: Sanji no paraba de decir que quería sentarse junto a las chicas y se quejaba continuamente y Zoro intentaba cerrarle la boca sin conseguirlo. Brook acosaba a las señoritas (sobretodo a las camareras), pidiéndoles que le enseñaran sus bragas... Total, que nos encontramos con el siguiente panorama: Franky tocaba una guitarra (desafinada, por cierto) mientras Ussoop contaba batallitas para impresionar a la gente que se paraba a escucharle (niños y ancianos y algún que otro aburrido que no tiene otra cosa que hacer...) ... y , entre tanto, Luffy vaciando platos, propios y ajenos. En cuanto se calmó un poco la situación, Rayliegh, ansioso de tomar parte en el espectáculo, formuló una pregunta un tanto indiscreta:

Rayliegh: y...¿vosotros cómo os las apañais? ¿Compartís a las chicas o ya estáis en pareja?

Todos: ¡¿Pero qué coño diceeeeeeeeeeeees?! (Rayliegh era sometido a una ronda de hostias por parte de todos menos de Luffy, quien no había entendido la pregunta)

Robin, atraída por el alboroto de la mesa de al lado (más atraída por las hostias que por el barullo), llamó la atención a Nami y ambas se dirigieron a los chicos, preguntando por el motivo de la pelea:

Robin: Hey, ¿de qué hablabais? (Diciendo esto con su sonrisa característica)

Todos la miraron alarmados, tapándole la boca a Rayliegh:

Todos: Eh...no...nada de nada..je je... (Nerviosos perdidos)

Pero se les olvidó tapar otro orificio peligroso: La bocaza de Luffy, el cual repitió la pregunta a la vez que engullía un muslo de pollo:

Luffy: Ha dicho que si os compartimos o si cada uno tiene a la suya.

Robin sonrió divertida, pero Nami, al contrario que ella, se cabreó un montón y le puso el otro ojo morado a Rayliegh de un tortazo:

Nami: Viejales de mierda, pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar una cosa así, idiota lascivo? (Rayliegh se cae de la silla, atontado por tanto golpe)

Luffy: Oye, Nami ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Si no ha dicho nada malo... (Con tono inocente, vamos, su tono de siempre).

Nami: ¡¿Como quieres que no me enfade, baaaaka?! (pegándole un golpe en la cabeza).

Luffy: Es que no entiendo por qué te enfadas tanto, si yo lo he hecho tanto contigo como con Robin y muchas veces al mismo tiempo.

Todos con la boca desencajada, excepto Robin, que miraba la escena muy divertida, y Sanji que se había quedado de piedra por la impresión.

Nami: ¿Pero qué coño estas diciendo? (mientras le cogía del chaleco y lo agitaba con cara de demonio, ruborizada por completo).

Mientras los demás procesaban la información, Sanji fue el primero en reaccionar:

Sanji: (Poniendo su típica postura, mordiendo el pañuelo y llorando sangre) ¡Noooo, mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chan, maldito cabrón y parecía estúpido! (mientras, iba corriendo furioso hacia Luffy y le pegaba una patada en toda la jeta)

Brook: ¡Yoohoohoo muy bien hecho capitán! ¿y ... de qué color son sus pantis? (mientras se tomaba su taza de té y lo decía seriamente)

Franky: ¡SUPERRRRRR! Luffy-nisan ya es todo un hombre ¡BUAAAA!¡bakas, no estoy llorandoooo!

Ussoop: (con la mano en la barbilla con actitud presumida) ¿Y os extrañáis? ¡Bakas! Yo les he oído muchas noches soltar gemidos como lobas en celo.(recibió una hostia por parte de Nami)

Chopper:¿En seriooooo?

Ussoop: Sí, en serio, gemían tanto que por un momento pensé que el barco se iba a derrumbar. (una paliza por parte de la navegante y del cocinero)

Todos: !ES MENTIRA!

Chopper:¿ES MENTIRAAA?

Zoro: ¡Por supuesto! "¿cómo estos bakas pueden pensar que el idiota de nuestro capitán haya hecho eso y mas con Robin?, ella no puede haber hecho eso con ...Un momento, ¿por qué estoy pensando en Robin?" (Robin se da cuenta de que el espadachín la esta mirando y le lanza una de sus sonrisas. Él se pone rojo como un tomate y susurra:) Maldita onna...

Nami: (Ya harta de todo esto, vuelve ha agarrar a Luffy de la chaqueta y, con una cara que quitaría el hipo, le espetó) ¡Retira eso ahora mismo, Luffy, sino quieres quedarte sin niku durante un mes!

Luffy: Pero ¿qué te pasa? (esto lo dice hinchando los carrillos) ¿acaso no hablo tanto contigo como con Robin?

Todos (caída estilo anime)

Nami: (con una mano en la frente y negando con la cabeza) Si ya decía yo que no podía ser verdad que Luffy supiera a que se refería ese viejo verde.

Luffy: ¿Que acaso no se refería a eso?¿entonces a que se refería?

Todos enmudecieron, no querían hablar de eso con el capitán.

Robin: se refería al sexo, capitán.

Todos: (boca desencajada y ojos fuera de sus orbitas) ¡Pero no le digas!(con caras de demonios)

Robin: (sin perder su calma y su sonrisa) El capitán ha preguntado y yo sólo he respondido.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, Luffy hizo otra pregunta.

Luffy: Ah ¿y qué es eso del sexo? (dirigió su pregunta hacia Robin, ya que era la úica que parecía dispuesta a responder)

Todos: ¡¿QUE NO LO SABEEEE?! (BOCA DESENCAJADA) ¡Y TÚ NO VAYAS A RESPONDERLE (CARAS DE DEMONIOS)

Robin: (Sin darse por aludida, decide explicárselo de una manera que el pueda entender) Es cuando dos personas se tocan por todo el cuerpo, mientras se besan, a veces incluso se muerden y se lamen.

Todos: ¡PERO NO LE DIGAS! (SIGUEN CON LA MISMA CARA)

Luffy: Shishishishishi, pues eso no lo hecho nunca, ni siquiera con vosotras.

Nami: ¡Por supuesto que no, baka! (mientras le pega un capón)

Luffy: (Sin hacer caso a Nami) ¿Y eso del sexo con quién se debe hacer?

Todos: (Entrando en estado catatónico parcial, vamos, un shock de los gordos)

Robin: Pues con quien quieras, siempre que ella o él tambien quieran.

Todos: (siguen en shock)

Robin: Pero te recomendaría que lo hicieras con la persona a la que ames, de la que estés enamorado.

Luffy: ¿Y cómo se sabe si estas enamorado?

Todos: ¡No jodas! "¿que tampoco sabe eso?"

Robin: Es cuando quieres proteger a esa persona y notas que es especial para ti, cuando esa persona llora te sienta muy mal y cuando sonríe te sientes inmensamente feliz, es difícil de explicar... (explicación para niños)

Luffy: ¿Como un nakama especial?

Robin: Más... o menos... (sonrisa maternal)

Luffy: (mientras se sujeta el sombrero) Shishishishishi... ¡Anda, estoy enamorado! (sonriendo)

Todos: ¿NANIIIII?

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?**

Hola se me olvido poner que significa cada cosa:

(...) acciones

"..." pensamientos

Bueno disfruten con el segundo capitulo :)

Zoro: ¿Que estás quéeeeee? (Con su típica cara inquisitiva, levantando la ceja y cerrando el ojo).

Sanji: ¡No puede ser! Pero ¿No era asexual? "Es que nunca ha mostrado interés por..."

Ussoop: ¡CLARO! Si yo lo he sabido desde el primer momento... Se notaba un cuarto de hora antes de ver al capitán...

Todos: ¡PERO SERÁS MENTIROSO! (7 rondas de hostias...8 con ésta ¿Alguien da más?)

Franky: Luffy-nisan ya es todo un hombre (haciendo su típico baile)

Chopper: ¿Osea que quiere procrear?

Rayliegh: Mucha inocencia tiene el mapache...

Chopper: ¡Soy un reno!

Rayliegh: Bueno, qué más da un mapache que un reno, básicamente es lo mismo...

Chopper: ¡No es lo mismo, al mapache se le nota más la cola...!

Nami: ¡Dejad de discutir chorradas, esto es serio! Ahora lo que importa es... ¿De quién...?

Robin: ¿Cúando te...?

Zoro: ¿Por qué...?

Ussoop: ¿Dónde la...?

Franky: ¿Cómo es...?

Brook: ¿De qué color son...?

Sanji: ¿Cómo te...?

Todos montando escándalo, hablando todos a la vez sin tener constancia del significado de la palabra democracia...

Todos: ¡RESPONDE!

Luffy: eh...pues...(completamente colorado) yo...esto...

Nami: Vamos, dinos quién es la...afortunada (entrecomillando esta última palabra).

Ussoop: ¿Es Hancock?

Luffy: ¿Hamock? No, ¿por qué? (inocentemente)

Sanji: ¿Es alguna de las amazonas? (un poco envidioso)

Luffy: Nop...

Robin: ¿Es alguna del barco?

Luffy: (Mira a Nami de reojo y se pone como un tomate. Nami no se da cuenta) mmmmMMMMM ¡Dejadme en paz! (Se va corriendo)

Nami: ¿Y a éste qué le pasa?

Robin: Creo que alguien le ha puesto nervioso... (le lanza una mirada furtiva y ella se sobresalta)

Nami: (inclinando la cabeza en señal de ignorancia) ¿EEEEEH?

Ussoop: "¿Quién podrá ser...?" Muy bien, mina, descubramos quién es esa chica que le gusta al capitán.

Nami: Paso... estoy muy cansada (estirándose mientras se dirige hacia una hamaca) "¿Quién será esa golfa que le gusta? Y ¿A mí por qué me preocupa? Si a mí no me gusta ese cabezahueca..."

Robin: Te acompaño (No le interesa porque ya lo sabe) Ah, por cierto, espadachín-san, a mí no me importaría hacer eso contigo... (tono sensual)

Zoro: (Más rojo que la chaqueta de Luffy) Pero ¡¿Qué coño diceeeeeeeeeeeees?! (Robin le sonríe mientras se va hacia su hamaca)

Sanji: ¡Marimo de mierdaaaaa! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi Robin-chan? (Mientras le intenta dar una patada en... y Zoro lo detiene con sus espadas, acabando la cosa en una pequeña pelea)

Ussoop: Chicos dejen de pelearse, tenemos que averiguar de que chica esta enamorado el capitán (muy entusiasta, señalando al cielo)

Zoro: Yo me voy a dormir (caminando hacia una palmera)

Chopper: Oi Zoro (ante la llamada del pequeño reno, Zoro se giró a verlo) ¿no sientes curiosidad por saber quién es la chica de la que Luffy se ha enamorado?

Zoro: Un poco, "aunque sospecho quien es", pero Luffy no quiere decírnoslo, así que respetare su silencio hasta que se sienta preparado para contárnoslo

(dio media vuelta y se fue)

Chopper: (apenado) Quizá tenga razón, deberíamos esperar a que Luffy nos lo quiera contar.

Ussoop: No le hagas caso, Chopper.

Chopper: Pero...

Ussoop: ¡Chst!

Chopper: Pero...

Ussoop: ¡Chst!

Chopper: Pero...

Ussoop: Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, pero debemos poner en marcha el plan cuanto antes.

Chopper: Pero...

Ussoop: ¡Chst! ¡Silencio, Chopper! Comencemos por lo más importante...

Franky: (Interrumpiendo a Ussoop) ¡Claro! Pensemos cómo acercarnos al capitán...

Ussoop: ¡No no no no! Eso no es lo más importante,¿En qué mundo vives?

Franky: Entonces, Ussoop-nisan...

Usoop: Pues está claro que lo más importante es cómo vamos a llamar a la operación.

Brook: ¿Qué os parece 'El rey del soul'? o... 'huesos-muertos-Brook'... o...

Ussoop: No no no no no... La operación se tiene que llamar... ¡'Capitán Ussoop'!

Franky: ¿Y eso por qué? Es mucho mejor 'La Franky family'

Chopper: No ,¡'Algodón de azúcar'!

Ussoop: ¿Qué? ¡No, es ridículo!

Chopper: ¿Y 'Capitán Ussoop' no lo es?

Brook: ¡Yohohohohohohohoho! Tranquilizaos, pandilla...¿Por qué no le ponemos un nombre que tenga que ver con Luffy-sama?

Franky: Esqueleto-nisan tiene razón... (en actitud pensativa)

Ussoop: ...

Chopper: ...

Brook: ...

Chopper: ¿Qué os parece 'Operación Paja'?

Brook y Franky: ¡Excelente, Chopper, me parece una idea...!

Ussoop: (Brazos en X) No, denegado. "Serán pervertidos..." Seguid pensando...

(Todos sentados a la mesa cual Pensador de Rodin... en actitud meditabunda y cavilosa...)

Ussoop: (No muy seguro) Em... ¿Qué os parece... mmm... 'Operación Niku'? "Es que no se me ocurre nada que tenga que ver con el capitán que no suene verde..."

Chopper: ¡Sí,buena idea! "Porque al capitán le encanta la niku"

Franky y Brook: Sí... no está mal... "Aunque prefería el nombre de 'Operación Paja'..."

Ussoop: Pues si estamos todos de acuerdo... ¡Que empiece la 'Operación Paj...' digooo la 'Operación Niku'!

Mientras, en otra parte de la playa, Nami y Robin hablan tumbadas en unas hamacas:

Robin: Navegante-san, ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quién es esa chica?

Nami: (Sorprendida por la pregunta, se sonroja levemente) ... No me importa...

Robin: (tapándose la boca y riendo) Fufufufu... (Se levanta)

Nami: ¿Adónde vas?

Robin: Sólo... a comprobar una cosa.

Nami: (inclina la cabeza en señal de ignorancia) ¿Eh? Vale...

Robin se va caminando en busca del capitán, quien se encuentra sentado mirando su reflejo en el agua, con los pies metidos.

Robin: Hola, capitán-san.

Luffy: Ah, hola, Robin... ¿Querías algo?

Robin: Tan sólo preguntarte una cosa...

Luffy: Eh... bueno... "¿Qué querrá preguntarme?"

Robin: Me preguntaba si... por algún casual... esa chica que te gusta no es...

_CONTINUARA..._

**En respuesta a...**_  
_

_Laugerid: no te preocupes, que como ves he puesto ZoRo, y tranquila que en todos o casi todos va a haber ZoRo. De hecho, tengo un capítulo pensado que es mas ZoRo que LuNa, sólo uno, porque es un LuNa después de todo ;)_

_anazoy: jajaja XD ¿tú crees que me haya pasado? Porque yo considero que siendo los Muguiwaras me he contenido, porque menuda preguntita la suya XD además es fuerte, se recuperará. En este capítulo el que se lleva las hostias es Ussoop jajajaja._

_IshikoNanami: no te mueras, por favor, dime que he llegado a tiempo. No te mueras T-T no quiero que tu espíritu errante me persiga, (hice un test de valor y sólo saqué un dos)... muajajaja sí, soy perversa, lo he vuelto a hacer, lo he cortado en el mejor momento muajajajaa, sé lo que estas pensando, bipolaridad. Tienes razón, no lo niego :) _

_Soul Bones: a mi también me encantó hacer la explicación de Robin, me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte ya que Robin lo hubiera definido tal como viene en el diccionario. Por eso hice que pensara la mejor manera de explicarselo a Luffy ;)_

_giby-chan: no sólo comentarios incómodos, que los habrá ;) pero también habrá situaciones incómodas, sobre todo para Luffy y Nami ;)_

_ShiroNeko: es cierto el fic es bestial, pero su creadora lo es aún más, modestia aparte por supuesto XD, es broma._

_LuFFy Eucliffe gracias por leer mi fic, me siento afortunada :) espero que sigas leyendo esta historia con tanto interés y me des tu opinión acerca de los siguientes capítulos. _

_clea everlasting, Hinata namikaze, ale y Rebeca18: aqui tenéis la conti espero que os haya gustado :) :) :) :) una sonrisa para cada una._

_Espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo (y con los que vendrán) tanto como lo habéis hecho con el primero :D_

_Se despide Ishurii-chan ;) (Con su corrector ortográfico XD)_


	3. Chapter 3

** ¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII**

Luffy: (Más colorado que un tomate) ¡No puedes saberlo, solo lo sé yo! ¡No te lo pienso decir!

Robin: Capitán... Sí lo sé, sólo quiero estar segura.

Luffy: ¡Mentira!

Robin: Es verdad...

Luffy: ¡Mentira!

Robin: Si quieres lo digo en alto (con una sonrisa traviesa)

Luffy: ¡No, no lo digas! Si es verdad que lo sabes, escríbelo en este papel.

Mientras, los miembros de la 'Operación Niku' espían a su capitán escondidos en unos arbustos (¿Arbustos en la playa?), viendo cómo Robin se acercaba a él.

Ussoop: ¡Chst, silencio chicos! Se acerca Robin...

Chopper: ¿Creéis que será ella?

Franky: No me extrañaría, porque Robin-nesan está muy... "Ups, casi se me escapa..."

Brook: Yohohohohohohoho, qué feliz que soy.

Franky: Pero... chicos, ¿no sería un poco triste que el capitán estuviera enamorado de Robin? Lo digo porque Robin está filtreando con Zoro... ¿o sólo me lo parece?

Usoop: (Moviendo la mano delante de la cara intentando restarle importancia) Te lo estás imaginando... (alarmado) Ah, ya me habéis distraído suficiente. ¡Mirad, Luffy le ha pasado un papel a Robin! ¡Y ella está escribiendo algo! Seguro que es su número de caracolófono... (Recibe tres hostias 'cariñosas' por parte del resto del equipo de la Operación)

Los otros tres: (a la vez) ¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO DICEEEEEEEES?! ¡SI VIVEN EN EL MISMO BARCO!

Robin y Luffy se giran, pero no ven nada. Ussoop les tapa la boca a los tres (difícil, pero no imposible) mientras les esconde, esperando que no les hayan descubierto.

Ussoop: ¡Callaos, bakas! Que están mirando hacia aquí...

De vuelta con Robin y Luffy, ella escribe en el papel el nombre de 'Navegante-san', pero enseguida lo tacha y escribe en su lugar 'Nami'. Le pasa el papel a Luffy. Él, al ver el nombre se sonroja muchísimo.

Luffy: (Tartamudeando) ¡¿Cómo...cómo lo has... has sabido?! Yo no... no se lo he dicho a nadie...

Robin: (muy divertida, con su sonrisa de siempre) Capitán, se nota mucho...

Luffy: ... Pero... ¿tú crees que ella se habrá dado cuenta?

Robin: ... Lo dudo... "y si no lo disimula muy bien..." ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Luffy: Pero... no... no puedo... Ella piensa que soy estúpido...

Robin: Muy bien, capitán... no te obligaré ni se lo diré a nadie.

Luffy: ... ¿Lo prometes?

Robin: Lo prometo (con una sonrisa maternal, se levanta y se marcha)

Los otros cuatro siguen al acecho...

Ussoop: ¡¿Habéis visto esa sonrisa?! Aquí hay tema, la nariz de Ussoop no engaña (tocándose la nariz)

Chopper: ¡Oh, Ussoop, eres increíble!

Franky: mmm... no sé... parecía más bien maternal...

Ussoop: Bobadas, bobadas...

Brook: Silencio, mina. Se acerca Nami...

Antes de esto, Robin se vuelve a sentar en la hamaca, y Nami siente la necesidad de preguntar.

Nami: Ne, Robin de que hablabas con Luffy.

Robin: Ara, ara, ¿nos estabas observando navegante-san?

Nami: ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! yo sólo... sólo... mmm no te confundas (ruborizada levemente), es que estábais en mi campo de visión, sólamente era eso...

Robin se ríe.

Nami: Bueno, ¿Me lo vas a contar o vas a seguir riéndote? (visiblemente enojada)

Robin: Vale, vale... Sólo estaba... confirmando mis sospechas, nada más.

Nami: ¿Te lo ha contado? ¿Ha dicho algo?

Robin: ¿Hmm? ¿Decir el qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Nami: No te hagas la tonta, ¡Sabes de sobra a lo que me refiero!

Robin: (risa característica).Tranquila navegante-san, sólo me ha confirmado

quién es la chica que le gusta.(sonriendo)

Nami: De verdad, ¿quién... quién es? (Con ojos curiosos)

Robin: ... pareces un neko (sonriendo divertida)

Nami: ...¿Eh?, un momento, no me cambies de tema, vengaaa dime quien es... la afortunada (entrecomillándolo de nuevo)

Robin: ... (Se pone a leer un libro, sin prestar atención a Nami)

Nami: ... (esperando)

Robin: "... Pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Y la punta de la espada se hundió profundamente en el pecho del conde..." (leyendo)

Nami: ¡Robin!

Robin: (sonriendo y dejando el libro a un lado) ¿Se te ofrece algo, navegante?

Nami: ¡Sí!, ¡una respuesta a mi pregunta! (Cabreada)

Robin: Gomene, esa información es confidencial. (Sonriendo divertida)

Nami: No me jodas, y ¡dímelo de una... (suena un piiiii) vez!

Robin: No puedo Nami, se lo prometí al capitán.

Nami: Vale... pero creía que era tu mejor amiga y que nos lo contábamos todo. Pero ya veo que no confías en mí... (haciendo un puchero) "Seguro que esto la ablanda y me lo acaba contando"

Robin: ¿Estás intentando usar chantaje emocional conmigo? (Sonriendo por la ocurrencia de la navegante)

Nami: "Mierda, es verdad que estoy hablando de Robin, no de uno de esos idiotas, con ella no me servirá el chantaje" No, qué va... sólo... esto... verás yo…

Robin: Navegante-san, si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo...

Nami: (Interrumpiendo a Robin) ¿Nani? En realidad, me da igual, sólo tengo curiosidad, nada más...

Robin: (Como si no la hubiera interrumpido) ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Y así sales de dudas (inclinanado la cabeza mientras sonríe)

Nami: ¿Por qué haría eso? Ya te dije que es sólo curiosidad. (Muy digna)

Robin: Lo comprendo...

Nami asentía alegre de que su amiga comprendiera, que ELLA no tenía interes en saberlo, que era simple curiosidad, ya que se preocupa por su idiota Luffy... por su idiota capitan, nada más.

Robin: No todo el mundo está capacitado para sacar información...

Nami: (Abriendo los ojos como platos) ¿¡Perdona!? (Indignada, llevándose la mano al pecho) ¡Soy experta en sacar información! ¡Por favor! Si soy capaz de sacar información a nuestros enemigos, qué menos sere capaz de sacar información al idiota de Luffy...

Robin: No se yo si...

Nami: ¿¡Que no!? (desafiante) Ya lo verás, cantará como Franky en día de colada (levantándose de la hamaca y caminando hacia el capitán, muy decidida)

Robin: "Nami, que fácil eres de manipular cuando de Luffy se trata" (sonriendo complacida)

Mientras, Luffy seguía mirando su reflejo, pensando en Nami, su navegante, la que le guiaba por los mares, la que hacía que su corazón se estremeciera, la mujer más hermosa e... sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un golpecito en la cabeza, y ahí estaba ella sonriéndole, de tal manera que parecía hipnotizarlo.

Nami: Ne Luffy, dime quién es la chica que te gusta (Sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole)

Luffy baja de las nubes.

Luffy: (Muy sonrojado, gira la cabeza hacia el lado contrario e hinchando los mofletes) No te lo pienso decir.

_CONTINUARÁ_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?**

Hola nakamas, quiero advertir, que quiza Nami os parezca inocente o lenta en el fic, pero lo he hecho porque ella piensa (en mí fic) que es imposible que Luffy se haya enamorado de ella y además porque niega estar enamorada de su capitán. Una cosa más disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía, que pueda haber en el capitulo.

Nami: (enojada, pero manteniendo su sonrisa) ¿Cómo dices?

Luffy: (Tragando saliva y mirándola) No... no te lo pienso decir

Nami: (hinchando los mofletes) Pero eso no es justo, si se los has dicho a Robin, ¿Por qué a mí no? "Haber si cuela"

Luffy: ¿Nani?... Yo no se lo he dicho, ella lo averiguó por su cuenta.

Nami: "Mierda, no ha colado" Bueno, vale... pero ¿Acaso no soy tu nakama?

A los nakamas se les cuenta estas cosas, además que podría ayudarte a conquistar a tu amada.

Esto le cayo a Luffy como balde de agua helada, que le ayudaría a conquistar a su amada, definitivamente no se lo diría, ella no estaba interesado en él, así que la conquistaria, eso haría, aunque necesitaba ayuda

Luffy: ¡No!

Nami: "Vaya, me está resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba, tengo que pensar en algo, vamos Nami piensa... piensa... piensaaaa... ya lo tengo" ¿Y si te doy algo acambio?. "Bravo Nami"

Luffy: ... ¿Cómo que? (Receloso)

Nami: mmm... ¿Qué te parece... si te doy la clave de la nevera? "Le daré una falsa, y cuando lo vaya a comprobar será tarde, ya que para entonces me lo habrá dicho"

Luffy: Te lo diré (Sin pensar y babeando por la oferta)

Nami: "Bingo" (Con una sonrisa de triunfo, y mirando hacia Robin de manera altanera, presumiendo por haber engatusado a Luffy)

Robin que hasta hace un momento estaba mirando a Zoro, sé percata de la mirada de su amiga y sonrie divertida.

Robin: "No creo que te lo diga"

Luffy: (Dandosé cuenta de su error...) Me gusta... (Y con el dedo señala a... unos arbustos situados a unos cuántos metros de distancia)

Ussoop: Ahhh no me digas que me ha señalado a mí (asqueado por la idea) me siento halagado, pero no me van los tíos "Además estoy enamorado de Kaya" (Se sonrojó levemente ante este pensamiento) Ujuj (Aclarandose la garganta) Que palo tener que rechazar a Luffy, el no tiene la culpa, mi genial carácter, mi gran atractivo...

Franky: ¿Qué dices, hermano? Está claro que me ha señalado a mí, ¿no ves cómo me mira? (Haciendo su pose)

Ussoop: Te mira así porque tú cuerpo mola, además que me ha señalado a mí (Señalándose de manera altanera)

Esto provoca una pelea entre los dos, mientras Brook...

Brook: Yohohohohohohoho, que vergüenza, que se enamoren de mí, noto cómo me sube la sangre a las mejillas, aunque claro yo no tengo sangre...

Franky y Ussoop: ¿Pero que dices? ¿Cómo se va a enamorar de un esqueleto? (Uniéndose Brook a la discusión)

Mientras Nami y Luffy

Nami: ¿Me has visto cara de tonta? Venga, Luffy mi paciencia tiene un limite.

Luffy: Es que se que me daras una clave falsa, y aunque me dieras la verdadera tampoco te lo diría.

Nami: Uuuuf... "Respira Nami, respira" Vale, entonces describemela. "Asi podre deducirlo"

Luffy: ¿Qué te la describa?... Un momento, pero asi lo averiguarías.

Nami: ¿Ah, osea que la conozco?

Luffy: ¿Eh?... ¡No! Bueno si... o quiza no.

Nami: "¿Intenta confundirme?" A ver... no me describas cosas esenciales, no me digas de que color tiene el pelo, ni de que color tiene los ojos...

Luffy: ¡Ah! entonces vale, a ver ella es la chica mas hermosa del mundo, ¡No! Del universo... (Elevando los brazos hacia el cielo)

Nami: (Interrumpiendo) ¿Más guapa que Hancock? Dejame que lo dude.

Luffy: (Haciendo un mohín) ¡Si! Es mucho mas guapa que Hancock.

Nami: Bueno, quiza al estar enamorado la ves más guapa que a cualquier otra mujer, pero no puedes poner por debajo a la mujer que ha sido catalogada como la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Luffy: Te digo que es más guapa, pesadaaaa.

Nami: Vale, vale, lo que tu digas... anda continua.

Luffy: Vale... es muy inteligente, habil "Puede quitarte algo sin que ni siquiera te enteres", agil, rapida, extrovertida, graciosa, planificadora pero a la vez puede ser espontanea, atrevida, siempre huele muy bien, le encanta la ropa, es avariciosa, es fuerte pero piensa que es debil, tiene un corazón enorme, es muy buena aunque se hace la dura, pero no porque tenga miedo de que le hagan daño, sino porque tiene miedo de hacer daño a los demás... ¡Ah! y tiene muy mala leche, shishishishishi (Sonriendo)

Nami: ... Vaya (Como si lo hubiera dicho en un suspiro)

Luffy: "¡Ah! seguro que se dio cuenta que la he descrito a ella, que vergüenza" (Avergonzado) "Y ahora que hago"

Nami: "No se me ocurre quien pude ser" Vaya Luffy te has enamorado de una chica dificil... se nota que te gustan los retos ¿Ne Luffy? (Sonriendo)

Luffy: ¿...? "¿Acaso no se dio cuenta?, Bueno por una parte me alegro, pero por otra me hubiera gustado que se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque asi tendre tiempo para conquistarla" (Sonriendo)

Nami: ¿Luffy?

Luffy: (Bajando a la tierra) ¡Si! Shishishishishi y menudo reto.

Nami: Suerte (Sonriendo, se levanto y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza) Seguro que lo consigues, siempre consigues lo que quieres, no te rindas.(Y se fue rumbo a las hamacas) "¿De verdad quiero que lo consiga? En que piensas Nami, es tu nakama, claro que quieres que lo consiga, porque quieres verle feliz, ¿Entonces porque me siento así? Pues porque te gusta porque va a ser" (Sorprendida por su pensamiento, agito la cabeza negandolo) "¿Qué? A mí mo me gusta Luffy, es solo un amigo nada más, tranquila Nami que a ti no te gusta ese baka del capitán"

Llegando hasta donde estaba Robin, se sento en su hamaca.

Robin: ¿Y, bien te lo ha dicho? (Sabiendo la respuesta)

Nami: (Haciendo un mohín) No, pero...

Cambiando de escenario nos vamos a donde estan los miembros de la 'Operación Paj...' ujum... perdón la 'Operación Niku' estos siguen discutiendo, cuando el pequeño reno les interrumpe.

Chopper: ¡Mina! Nami ya se ha ido.

El resto: ¿Qué? (Alarmados, por haber estado tanto rato distraidos)

Ussoop: Chopper ¿Por qué, no nos has avisado antes de que se fuera?

Chopper: Es que discutiais tanto que no me atrevi a interrumpirlos.

Ussoop: Pero por lo menos te enterarias de lo que ha pasado ¿verdad? (Con tono amenazante, secundado con las miradas amenazantes de Franky y Brook)

Chopper: … Bue... bueno... es que... da... dabais tantos gritos... que no pude escuchar de que hablaban (Temblando atemorizado)

El resto: ¡¿Cómo?!

Chopper: Pe... pero pude escuchar algo.

Ussoop: ¿El qué?

Chopper: Pues... le estaba describiendo a Nami como era la chica que le gustaba...

Franky: ¿Enserio? Entonces, ¿eso descartaria a Nami-nesan?

Ussoop: Porsupesto, bueno ahora dinos lo que captaste de la conversación.

Chopper: Pues... dijo que era la mujer más hermosa, inteligente... y creo que también dijo que era fuerte, no pude escuchar nada más, gomene.

El resto: Si, definitivamente no es Nami. (Moviendo la cabeza en manera de afirmación)

Volviendo con las chicas Nami termina de contarle la descripción que hizo Luffy de su amada.

Nami: … y por último dijo que tenia muy mala leche (Poniendo cara pensativa) Pero no logro averiguar quien podria ser, no se me ocurre...

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_Una persona piensa que los capitulos son cortos, si alguien más lo piensa que me mande un review, y los hare más largos :). Las opciones son:_

_-Un poco más largo (30 lineas más) no hay problema :)_

_-Más largo (70 lineas más) me costara, pero lo conseguire._

_-Mucho más largo (116 lineas más, vamos el doble del capitulo) ni de coña lo consiguire subir para el proximo viernes._

_-Como esta, esta bien._

_**En respuesta a...**_

_Okara Kaku: no puedo creer que pienses, que quiza pueda ser un FraRo es una pareja horrible, nunca los pondría juntos, nunca, nande, never. Las parejas de este fic (Para tú tranquilidad) son Luffy x Nami (LuNa) y Zoro x Robin (ZoRo) bueno no pasa nada, pero soy fan de estas parejas, no dudes que es un ZoRo :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?**

Hola Nakamas, la mayoría quería que fueran un poco más largo así que aquí lo tienen :) espero que les guste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin: (Levemente sorprendida) ¿Enserio no sospechas quien es? Pues la ha descrito a la perfección (Sonriendo, por la inocencia de la navegante)

Nami iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpida por Sanji.

Sanji: Mis mellorines, el postre (Ofreciéndoles a cada una, una copa de helado con sabor a mandarinas a Nami y otro con sabor a café a Robin)

Nami: Arigato Sanji-kun (Sonriendole)

Robin: Gracias cocinero-san (También regalandole una sonrisa)

Sanji: (Reboloteando a su alrededor) Oh mis hermosas mellorines...

Zoro: Ero-kukku.

Sanji: ¿Qué dijiste marimo?

Intercambiando rayos en la mirada, son interrumpidos por los gritos de su capitán.

Luffy: ¡Sanji! ¡Heladooooo! (Corriendo hacia el cocinero)

Sanji: ¿Ah? (Con tono desinteresado) Ahí lo tienen (Señalando una mesa, donde en ella había unas simples tarrinas de chocolate con nata)

Todos: ¡HELADO!

Usopp: Oi Sanji, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas preparado el postre si estamos en un restaurante? ¿Te han dejado usar la cocina?

Sanji: Ah eso (Sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca y expulsando el humo de su boca) Termínense rápido el helado ¿Entendido? (Con tono amenazante) (Cambiando totalmente de tono se dirigió a sus preciosas damas) Nami-swan, Robin-chan ustedes tómense el tiempo que necesiten.

Todos: "¿Qué habrá hecho?"

Ante la amenaza del cocinero, todos se terminaron el helado rápidamente, sin dar oportunidad a Luffy de robar los helados a sus compañeros, entonces miro hacia donde estaba Nami, comiéndose su helado lentamente, degustandolo, Luffy sin entender, al ver esta escena se sonrojo, pero el hambre que sentía era mas grande que la vergüenza, así que de un salto se dirigió hacia su navegante.

Luffy: Oi Nami (Babeando) Dame un poco de tu helado (Sonriendo)

Todos: "¿Ha pedido permiso?"

Zoro y Robin: "Me da a mí que lo que le apetece a Luffy/al capitán es otra cosa..." (Robin le envió una mirada cómplice al espadachín, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado, ya que le dio la sensación de que habian pensado lo mismo, y eso le avergonzaba)

Nami: (Quitándose la cuchara de la boca) No, tu ya has comido helado, te aguantas (Sacandole la lengua)

Luffy: Eres mala (Haciendo un mohín)

Nami: "Que mono..."

Antes de darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y poder negar lo que había pensado, Luffy salto encima de ella, pero esta fue mas rápida y se levanto a tiempo de la hamaca, la cual con la caída de Luffy empezó a dar vueltas con el dentro, saliendo disparado hacia su navegante, y esta mientras seguía comiendo su helado, volvió a apartarse a tiempo.

Luffy: Nami, no seas mala (Volviendo a saltar hacia ella)

Esta salto hacia atrás quedando al borde de la piscina, entonces Luffy volvió a saltar, pero esta en vez de apartarse, le pego una patada en toda la jeta.

Nami: Puedes parar imbécil.

Luffy: Nami porfavoooor (Poniendo cara de cachorrito)

Nami, no pudiendo resistirse a esa cara y percatándose de que solo le quedaba una cucharada decidió dársela.

Nami: Uuuf... esta bien, toma (Ofreciéndole la cuchara con el helado)

Luffy: ¡Bieeen! Arigato Nami (Acercándose a la cuchara con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta)

En ese momento Robin pasa por detrás de Luffy y en un susurro que solo llega a oír Luffy (O eso piensa ella)

Robin: (Susurrando) Beso indirecto.

Luffy oyendo esto detuvo su avance, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí, pero no solo el oyó esto, cierto espadachín también lo escucho.

Zoro: (Acercándose a Robin) ¿Qué pretendes onna?

Robin: Ara, ara, ¿Me escuchaste kenshin-san?, y respondiendo a tu pregunta solo divertirme un poco... (Sonriendo picaramente) Kenshin-san ¿Quieres la última cucharada de mi helado? (Ofreciéndole el helado con la cuchara igual que Nami había hecho con Luffy)

Zoro: ¿Qué?... ¡No! (Avergonzado)

Sanji: Yo me lo tomare mi Robin-chan (Cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca)

Robin: Claro cocinero-san (Sonriendo y ofreciendoselo)

De repente, Robin sintió una mano agarrando la suya. Se trataba de Zoro, quien le cogía la mano que sostenía la cuchara y, con los ojos cerrados, saboreaba el helado.

Robin: ¿Que tal espadachín-san?

Zoro: No ha estado mal, aunque no me va mucho el café, prefiero el sake.

Robin: No me refería al helado kenshin-san (Sonrisa pícara)

Zoro: (Sonrojado) "maldita onna"

(*Ishurii: creo que se entiende que se refiere al beso indirecto ;), esta linea no cuenta, así que no hagan caso*)

Sanji: (Furioso) ¡Marimoooooooooooooo!

Produciéndose una nueva pelea entre nuestro cocinero y nuestro espadachín, volvamos con Luffy y Nami donde lo habíamos dejado.

Luffy: "¿Beso indirecto? Eso seria como besar a Nami" (Poniéndose aún más rojo) "No puedo besar a Nami, pero quiero el helado y también el beso indirecto, ah que vergüenza, ¿Qué hago?"

Nami: ¿Luffy? (Extrañada)

Luffy: ¿Eh? (Girándose hacia ella)

En ese preciso momento en el que abrió la boca, Nami aprovechó para introducir la cuchara en la cavidad bucal del susodicho, ocosinandole una mezcla de vergüenza y felicidad extrema.

Sanji: (Pensando en voz baja) Osea, que es ella.

Zoro: Lento.

Sanji: ¡Que dijiste marimo!

Brook: Siento interrumpir el momento, pero el personal de cocina viene no con muy buenas intenciones.

Todos se fueron corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, hacia el Thousand Sunny, sin despedirse de Rayliegh, el cual tuvo que pagar no solo la cuenta, sino también los destrozos causados por Zoro y Sanji, y por la utilización ilegal de la cocina por parte de este último.

Rayleigh: Malditos mocosos... jajajaajaa (De repente estalla en carcajadas) ¡ADIOS MOCOSOS, ADIOS! (Con una sonrisa enorme) "Me alegra saber que no solo tienes unos nakamas tan grandes, sino que además, hayas encontrado el amor"

Luffy: Shishishishishi ¡ADIOS VIEJO! (Agitando la mano mientras corre)

Nami: ¡Luffy! Vamos.

Ya en el barco.

Usopp y Chopper : ¡CABRONAZO! ¿¡Es qué quieres matarnos?! ¡Bastardo! (Dirigiéndose hacia Sanji)

Sanji: (Tono amenazante) ¿Qué dijeron?

Usopp: Que día tan bueno hace hoy ¿No crees Chopper? (Temblando e intentando cambiar de tema) ... ¿Chopper?

Este se había escondido detrás de Robin dejando solo al francotirador.

Usopp: ¡Traidor! Oi Sanji... tranquilizate... ¿Para qué es esa sartén?... ¡Ya sé! vas a cocinar algo como prueba de nuestra amistad... ¿Verdad?

Recibe un sartenazo en toda la cabeza.

Sanji: A ver si aprendes a mantener el pico cerrado.

Chopper: (Saliendo de detrás de la arqueóloga) ¡Usopp! ¿Estas bien? (Corriendo hacia el desmayado)

Usopp: (Encendiendosele una bombilla en la cabeza) Aaaahhh...

Chopper y Brook: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...

Brook: Me has dado un susto de muerte, aunque claro yo ya estoy muerto...

Luffy: Shishishishi... (Riendo panza a arriba y con las manos en la barriga)

Usopp: Miembros de la 'Operación Niku' reúnanse ¡YA!

Corriendo todos los miembros de la 'Operación Niku' hacia Usopp.

Usopp: Bien tengo un plan para descubrir... ¡Luffy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Luffy: Shishishishi... es que sonaba divertido eso de 'Operación Niku', ¿Cómo se juega?, ¿Se puede comer?

Usopp: (Iba a negarse cuando le vino otra idea)... Si, claro que puedes jugar (Con una cara maléfica en el rostro)

Franky: (Murmurando) ¿Qué pretendes Usopp-nisan?

Usopp: Les explicare mi plan cuando Luffy no este presente.

Brook: Se ha aburrido, y se ha ido ha molestar a Zoro.

Usopp: Bien este es el plan... (Cuchicheando)

Franky: ¿Ese es el plan?

Usopp: Si, ¿A qué es genial?

Franky: No sé, me esperaba algo más espectacular.

Usopp: ¿Fuegos artificiales?

Brook: ¿Música?

Chopper: ¿Algodón de...?

Franky: No me refiero a eso, quiero decir sino es muy simple.

Usopp: Crees que con Luffy hace falta más.

Franky: Tienes razón.

Usopp: Empecemos los preparativos del plan.

Operación Niku: ¡SIIIIII!

Después de unos 15 minutos, la 'Operación Niku' se vuelve a reunir en la cubierta, al lado del columpio.

Usopp: ¿Todo listo Franky?

Franky: Todo listo.

Usopp: Bien, ¿Chopper, tienes tu objetivo localizado?

Chopper: Si, objetivo localizado.

Usopp: Perfecto, ¿Brook, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

Brook: ¡Hai! (Saludo a lo militar)

Usopp: Muy bien, entonces que de comienzo el plan... 'Emboscada'

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_**En respuesta a...**_

_Nico Ale y gregory, arigato, por seguir mi fic, espero que este capitulo os haya gustado, a lo mejor la última parte se os ha hecho pesada pero era necesaria. ^o^_


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?**

Todos asintieron, y se fueron a sus posiciones.

_Flash back_

_Usopp: Bien este es el plan... si analizamos detalladamente el comportamiento de Luffy obtendremos quien es la chica de la que está enamorado. _

_Franky: ¿Quieres vigilarlo? Pero si eso no nos está dando resultado... _

_Usopp: No, no quiero vigilarlo, pero piensa un poco, remontate a cuando Luffy dijo que estaba enamorado, ¿Qué hicimos? 8_

_Franky: ( Recordando)... Le avasallamos a preguntas. _

_Usopp: ¡Exacto! Pero la clave esta en las preguntas que hizo Sanji, Robin y yo, ¿Las recordáis Me refiero a las últimas preguntas, no a las primeras._

_Franky: ...¿Es Hancock? _

_Brook: ...¿Es alguna de las amazonas? _

_Chopper: ...¿Es alguna del barco? _

_Usopp: ¡Correcto! ¿Recordáis su actitud en cada pregunta? (Sonriendo) _

_Afirmando con la cabeza. _

_Franky: Con las dos primeras estaba de lo más tranquilo, pero con... _

_Chopper: Con la última pregunta se puso muy nervioso y... _

_Brook: Y se sonrojo. _

_Usopp: ¡Din, din din din! ¡Premio! ¿Y por qué se sonrojo? (Sin dar tiempo para que nadie respondiera) Porque esta enamorado de una del barco. (Sonriendo de manera altanera) _

_Chopper: ¡Usopp, sugoi! _

_Usopp: (Orgulloso) Yo el capitán Usopp, soy un genio... _

_Franky: Ya, ya, lo que tu digas... ¿Pero cuál es el plan? _

_Usopp: Pues solo tenemos que hacer que se vuelva a sonrojar. _

_Franky: ¿Y cómo se supone qué vamos hacer eso? _

_Usopp: Muy fácil, poniéndole en una situación que le haga sentir incomodo._

_Brook: ¿Cómo? Usopp-sama, si que Luffy se sienta incomodo es imposible o casi imposible. _

_Usopp: Ahí es, a donde yo quería llegar, lo que vamos hacer es... _

_Fin de Flash back _

Luffy se encontraba en la cabeza del Sunny, pensando en lo que le había dicho Zoro, cuando fue a despertarlo, él se esperaba que le persiguiera por todo el barco, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando le pregunto...

_Flash back _

_Zoro: ¿Cuándo te piensas confesar a Nami? _

_Luffy: ...Zoro, ¿Cómo...? (Avergonzado) _

_Zoro: Gomene, me prometí no intervenir Luffy, pero me desespera verte así, y si esos idiotas no descubren pronto quien es, los enemigos aprovecharan para atacarnos por esta distracción. _

_Luffy: ...No puedo, aún no, ella no esta enamorada de mi, pero pienso conquistarla y entonces me confesare, shishishishi. _

_Zoro: Aaaa (Resoplando) Luffy, creo que lo mejor, es que se lo digas. _

_Luffy: (Enfadado) Tú no puedes hablar de eso, ni siquiera te has confesado a Robin, así que no tienes derecho a decirme nada. _

_Zoro: (Tartamudeando) Co... como sa... bes... eso...digo no es cierto... pe...pero quien... quien te lo ha dicho. _

_Luffy: Me lo dijo Nami. _

_Zoro: Bruja... "Se da cuenta de eso, pero no de quien esta enamorado Luffy" (Tosiendo) De cualquier manera piensatelo ¿quieres?_

_Luffy: Hai (Con tono de resignación) _

_Fin de Flash Back _

De repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Usopp.

Usopp: (Con una sonrisa) Deja a un lado las preocupaciones, Luffy y ven a jugar.

Luffy: (Formándose una sonrisa en su cara) Tienes razón... (Mirando hacia los lados) Usopp, ¿Solo vamos a jugar tú y yo?

Usopp: ¡Si! Pero tranquilo sera divertido, se me ha ocurrido un juego genial.

Luffy: (Con estrellas en los ojos) De que trata (Muy emocionado)

Usopp: ('disimuladamente') El Baka a caído, repito el Baka a caído.

Operación Niku: Recibido.

Usopp: El juego es como el pilla pilla, pero hay unas cuantas reglas, 1ª no puedes utilizar tus poderes, 2ª tienes que perseguirme, sin pararte a pensar, 3ª no puedes hacer estrategias para atraparme, solo me tienes que seguir, ¿Aceptas las normas?

Luffy: ¡Hai!

Usopp: Muy bien... (Salio disparado) Chopper esta listo.

Chopper: ¡Hai! Todo listo, daos prisa.

¿?: ¿Con quién hablas Chopper?

Chopper: Con nadie (Lo dijo muy deprisa y nervioso)

Mientras...

Usopp: (Corriendo por el barco) Brook, abre la puerta... ¡Ahora!

Brook: (En forma de alma) ¡Hai!

Usopp giro repentinamente, y a Luffy no le dio tiempo a parar metiéndose en esa estancia, rápidamente Franky atranco la puerta, y Usopp miró en la pantalla que transmitía la imagen del cuarto donde previamente habían instalado una cámara.

¿?: ¿Luffy que haces aqui?

Luffy: (Se gira hacia ella) Ah, hola Robin (Con tono despreocupado) Estaba jugando al pilla pilla con Usopp, e iba tan rápido que no frene a tiempo y la puerta se cerro a mis espaldas, ¿Por cierto que haces desnuda? (Sin sentir vergüenza alguna)

Robin: A eso (Sin darle importancia) Estaba apunto de bañarme con Chopper, me insistio mucho. "Y ahora se porque, quieren comprobar quien de las dos es, Nami o yo fufufuu"(mientras se metia en la bañera con el pequeño reno)

Luffy: Vale, pues que disfrutes del baño. (Sonriendo)

Robin: Lo haré.

Luffy, abriendo la puerta se despide, pero después vuelve abrirla y asomándose dice...

Luffy: Robin, seguro que hubieras preferido, que hubiera sido Zoro el que entrara, y no yo (Sonriendo).

Robin: Que bien me conoces capitán (Sonriendo)

Luffy: Shishishishi... (Cerró la puerta y se fue)

Los de la 'Operación Niku'

Usopp: Pervertidos, dejad de apuntar a Robin las reacciones que tenemos que ver son las de Luffy... Arigato, um... no hay signos de nerviosismo o sonrojo... ¡mi veredicto!... no es ella.

Franky: Entonces, por eliminación es Nami-nesan.

Usopp: No tan deprisa, quizá mis conjeturas no sean acertadas y la chica que le gusta no sea del barco, vamos hacer lo mismo con Nami.

Franky: (Susurrando a Brook) ¿Y luego nosotros somos los hentais?

Más tarde...

Franky: Luffy va hacia la cocina, Usopp.

Usopp: Ne Luffy ¿sabes una cosa?

Luffy: (Se detiene y mira a Usopp) ¿Qué cosa?

Usopp: Sanji escondió la comida aquí dentro (Señalando el baño), porque sabía que irias a la cocina a buscarla pero no le digas que te lo he dicho yo... (Poniendo un dedo encima de sus labios, como cuando se pide silencio a alguien)

Luffy: (Abriendo mucho los ojos) ¿En serio? ¡Sugoi! Arigato Usopp.

Usopp: No hay de que, para que están los amigos.

Luffy, entro en el baño sin pararse a pensar que era raro que Sanji metiera los alimentos ahí, mientras los miembros de la 'Operación Niku' se ponen a espiar por la cámara. Nami que acababa de terminar de bañarse vio como la puerta se abría y Luffy entraba.

Nami: ¿...? ¿Luffy que demonios haces aquí?

Luffy: (Mirando hacia todos lados) Estoy buscando la carne... (Se giro)

Entonces vio a Nami desnuda, solo tenia una toalla pequeña sobre su cabeza, con la cual estaba secando su larga melena naranja.

Nami: (Mirándolo con extrañeza) ...¿La carne? De que hablas esto es el baño, baka.

Luffy: (De la impresión, se había caído al suelo) ¡Na... Nami que haces desnuda! (Todo rojo y con los ojos bien abiertos)

Nami: Eeehh... (Mira a Luffy y se mira a ella, repite esta operación varias veces)...Kyaaaaaa... "Un momento porque gritas si es solo Luffy, no te hará nada" ¿aaahh?

Luffy: Nami tapate, rápido (Todo rojo, pero por alguna razón no podia apartar la vista de su Navegante)

Nami: Hai... un momento porque me tengo que tapar, tú eres el que debería irse, yo no tengo que taparme.

Luffy: Tapate... no ves que un hombre al verte así podría hacer cosas... malas (Mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado)

Nami: No te preocupes no veo a ningún hombre por aquí.

Luffy: ¡NAMI! (En tono de reproche) Yo soy un hombre y podría hacer cosas malas si no te tapas.

Nami: ¿Qué cosa? Si hasta hace unas horas no sabias lo que era.

Luffy: (Con una sonrisa pervertida) Pero aprendo rápido (Mirándola de manera lujuriosa)

Nami: (Sintió un escalofrío y se tapo con una toalla) Estas contento, ahora vete. (Avergonzada)

Luffy: (Reaccionando) "No se lo que me ha pasado" ...¡Gomenasai! (Salio disparado hacia la puerta avergonzado por lo que había dicho)

Mientras la 'Operación Niku'

Brook: Has visto eso Usopp-sama.

Usopp: Si (Con rostro serio) Osea que era ella... la que gasta el agua caliente, ¿Habéis visto la cantidad de vapor qué salia del baño? ¿Y la cantidad de champú qué utiliza? (Indignado) Y para colmo después de ella me toca a mi ducharme, ahora me tendré que duchar con agua helada...

El resto: ¡Eso no baka! (Con caras de pocos amigos)

Usopp: Ah... y que esta enamorado de Nami (Con un tono muy tranquilo)

Franky: (Pasmado por su tranquilidad) Repitelo.

Franky dijo esto para que se diera cuenta de sus palabras, las cuales no parecían haber sido procesadas por su cerebro.

Usopp: Esta enamorado de Nami (Sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho)

Brook: Repitelo.

Usopp: Esta enamorado de Nami (Sin procesar)

Chopper: Repitelo "A ver si se da cuenta"

Usopp: Esta enamorado de Na... (Procesado completado con éxito) ¡Luffy esta enamorado de NAMI!

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?**

Gomenasai, gomene, sumimasen, perdonadme, perdón, losiento, sorry... es culpa de los exámenes, una cosa roja y periodica y del ensayo de la confirmacion.

* * *

¡VIVA! ya estoy confirmada. Les dejo con el capitulo

* * *

La puerta del baño se abrio bruscamente, y se vio a Luffy salir disparado.

Usopp: ¡Aaahh! Que susto... Dios mio, que fuerte, que fuerte, queee fuerteee (Muy emocionado)

Todos saltando como colegialas, agarrados de las manos, abanicándose con las manos y gritando de emoción.

Chopper: ¿Se lo decimos a Nami? (Deteniéndose)

Franky: No podemos hacer eso. (Parándose)

Usopp: Franky tiene razón... (En modo pensativo)...Pero podríamos decírselo a los demás (Muy entusiasmado)

De repente, salieron corriendo todos hacia la cocina, para comunicar a los demás tripulantes quien era la chica.

Usopp: (Entrando en la cocina) ¡Mina! ya sabemos quien es la chica que le gusta a Luffy, solo lo diré una vez, así que estad atentos, vale allá voy...(Respirando profundamente para soltarlo lo más rápido posible)

Franky, Brook y Chopper: ¡Es Nami!

Usopp: ¡Esa es mi linea!

Los que se encontraban en la cocina eran Sanji, Robin y Zoro, la 'Operación Niku' se esperaba caras de sorpresa, pero en lugar de ello se encontraron con caras totalmente tranquilas, sin rastro de sorpresa alguna.

Sanji, Robin y Zoro: Ya lo sabíamos.

Usopp: ¿¡Que ya lo sabían!? ¿Desde cuando?

Sanji: En el postre.

Robin: Cuando me uní al barco.

Zoro: Desde Arlong Park.

Usopp: ¿Y si lo sabían porque coño no nos lo dijeron? (Mira a Sanji)

Sanji: Creía que ya lo sabían. (Encogiéndose de hombros)

Usopp, ahora dirige su mirada a Robin.

Robin: Por diversión. (Sonriendo)

Y por último dirigió sus ojos hacía Zoro.

Zoro: Estaba durmiendo.

Operación Niku: ¿¡Que clase de respuestas son esas!? (Caras de demonios)

Luffy: (Entrando por la puerta) Sanjiiiii (Con tono lastimero) tengo hambre, meshi...

Sanji: Hasta la cena na... (Noto una mano en su hombro, se trataba de Robin)

Robin: (Acercándose a su oído) Que te parece si...

Sanji, al principio embobado porque 'su' Robin-chan, le estaba hablando al oído, solo podía pensar *corazón* y alguna que otra cosa pervertida... mientras Zoro miraba con celos esa escena.

Sanji: (Reaccionando) Por mi Robin-chan lo que sea (Bailando de felicidad) Ujum... (Parándose en seco) Esta bien Luffy, te daré de comer, pero con una condición... Tienes que contarnos cuando te enamoraste de Nami.

Luffy: Hai (Aceptando sin pensar) Naaa... ¿Desde cuando...? Espera un momento, ¿como sabes que me gusta Nami?

Sanji: Lo sabemos todos.

Luffy: ¿Todos? (Mirando a los componentes de la 'Operación Niku')

Todos: Hai (Asintiendo seriamente)

Robin: Adelante capitán (Con ojos llenos de curiosidad)

Zoro: "Esta tan guapa cuando tiene ansias de saber, parece una niña ilusionada por una muñeca nueva... pero que digo ella es hermosa en cualquier situación... aahh en que estas pensando..."

Luffy: (Sentándose a la mesa) Etto... (Pensando) Un momento, ¿y si entra Nami y nos escucha? (Muy nervioso)

Robin: Tranquilo capitán, ya me ocupo yo. (Sonriendo)

Robin hizo aparecer unos ojos fleur por todo el barco.

Robin: Solucionado.

Luffy: Va... vale (Con timidez)

Sanji: "Es la primera vez que lo veo así, la debe de querer mucho"

Luffy: Bueno, si digo la verdad no estoy seguro de cuando me enamore de ella shishishishishi... (Pero su risa sonaba nerviosa)

Nadie dijo nada, ya que sabían que era su primer amor, aunque el no lo hubiera dicho era obvio, si lo hubiera sentido antes, le hubiera sido fácil descubrir que estaba enamorado de Nami, y no hubiera tardado tanto en darse cuenta. Entonces Luffy dijo algo que nadie se esperaba.

Luffy: ¿Vosotros sabéis cuando me enamore de Nami? (Lo dijo como el que pregunta la hora)

Todos: ¡¿Como quieres que lo sepamos?!

Robin: Pero podríamos ayudarte a descubrirlo.

Zoro: ¿Cómo? (Con un tono de voz bueno)

Robin: (Sonriendole) Muy sencillo, lo haremos con una rueda de preguntas. Empecemos... ¿Por qué la quisiste en el barco?

Luffy: No sé.

Zoro: ¿No la cogiste porque sabia de navegación?

Luffy: Si... pero la primera vez que la vi, me llamo la atención, nunca me había pasado eso, (Tocándose el pecho) no sabia lo que era... lo único que sabia es que... de alguna... manera... quería volver a verla... no estaba seguro de el porque... tampoco me pare a pensarlo... pero por alguna razón... sabia que volvería a verla. (Sonrió para sí de manera dulce)

En ese momento, se formo un silencio cómodo, con miradas llenas de ternura hacia su capitán, Luffy había madurado de manera distinta, a cuando la muerte de su hermano Ace, estaba enamorado, y se notaba no era un amor pasajero, y todos sus nakamas lo sabían.

Usopp: (Rompiendo el silencio) Un momento, ¿conociste a Nami antes que a Zoro? (Al oírle hablar de esa forma, le dio la sensación de que la había conocido antes que a Zoro)

Luffy: ¡Hai! Bueno no exac...

En ese momento irrumpió en la cocina Nami, por los nervios Usopp cogió el libro de Robin, Robin aunque no estaba nerviosa, le pareció divertido y cogió las pesas de Zoro, Zoro cogió el sombrero de Chopper y se lo puso, Chopper cogió la sartén de Sanji y encendió la cocina, poniéndose encima de un taburete, Sanji cogió un tanga de Franky (No el que lleva puesto Franky) y se lo puso (Solo lleva el tanga y la parte de arriba), Franky cogió el violín de Brook, Brook cogió la chaqueta de Luffy y se la puso, y Luffy se estiró la nariz de tal forma que parecía Usopp. Nami se quedo perpleja ante esta imagen.

Nami: (Con una sonrisa divertida) ...¿Pero qué...? ¿Es un tipo de apuesta?

Usopp: No que va, yo siempre quise leer este libro...

Nami: (Con tono burlón) Sádico y Masoquista la pareja perfecta... jajajaa

Usopp: Aaahh (Mira a Robin) "¡¿Que clases de libros lees tú?!"

Robin: "fuuuu... ¿acaso no te gusta?"

Usopp: "¡Por supuesto que no!"

Nami: Y Robin ¿que haces con esas pesas?

Robin: El ejercicio mental es tan importante como el ejercicio físico, siempre cuido mi mente y creo que es hora de cuidar mi físico, para que haya un equilibrio entre cuerpo y mente. (Sonriendo)

Nami: "A sonado muy convincente" Lo vuestro si que es una apuesta (Dirigiéndose hacia Zoro y Sanji)

Ni a Zoro, ni a Sanji, se les ocurría mejor escusa, que la de una apuesta para tener esas pintas, solo acertaron para asentir con la cabeza, avergonzados miraron hacia el suelo.

Nami: (Con tono de burla) Están muy guapos chicos (Sin aguantarse la risa) Jajajajajajajajajaja... (Agarrándose la barriga)

Robin: Estas muy mono espadachín-san (Sonriendo)

Zoro: Urusei (Estaba todo rojo y miraba hacia el suelo avergonzado)

Nami: Chopper, ¿qué haces con la sartén?

Chopper: (Temblando) Me apetecía cocinar (Mientras quemaba la sartén)

Nami: "Que raro, ¿Sanji le ha dejado usar la cocina?"

Sanji: (Mordiendo un pañuelo) "Mi sartén, mi pobre sartén" (Mientras aguantaba las ganas de alejar al pequeño reno)

Nami: Franky, ¿qué haces con el violín de Brook?

Franky: Me apetecía probar a tocar otro instrumento, que no fuera la guitarra.

Nami: Vale... ¿y Brook que haces con la chaqueta de Luffy?

Brook: Shishishishishi...

Nami: Vale, eso fue muy raro. ¿Luffy, estas imitando a Usopp?

Luffy: Hai, shishishishishi... ¿A que lo imito bien?

Usopp: "Se puede saber por que demonios, se estira la nariz en vez de coger algo mio, como hemos hecho el resto"

Nami: Si, la verdad, estas clavado (Sonriendo divertida)

Usopp: ¡Pero no le animes! "Que más da, ya que estoy le voy a preguntar" Oi, Nami ¿Conociste a Luffy, antes que Zoro?

Nami: No exactamente, nos vimos antes, pero conocernos, no, nos vimos cuando acababa de robar en el barco de Alvida, pero no hablamos, fue un cruce de miradas, solo eso. (Recordando)

Robin: (En modo narración) En el preciso momento que sus miradas se entrecruzaron, Nami, se quedo sin aliento ante la sonrisa, que ese joven tan apuesto le regalaba, no sabia el porque, pero quería volver a ver esa sonrisa, algo en su interior le decía que él era el único que podía, no solo salvarla sino hacerla feliz, hacer que su sonrisa volviera con todo su esplendor, ese esplendor que había perdido hace diez años, definitivamente tenia que volver a verle, porque ahora ella lo sabia, ella lo amab...

Nami: (Interrumpiéndola) ¡Robin! (Roja) ¡¿De qué hablas?! (Nerviosa)

Robin: (Sonriendo) He narrado lo que debiste sentir en aquel momento.

Nami: ¿Qué? Te diré lo que pensé... Tío raro, sonríe como imbécil, parece no tener miedo a Alvida, loco, no te juntes con él o te dará problemas.

Luffy: A mi me gusta más la narración de Robin (Sonriendo) Porque... (Acercándose a Nami, a muy poca distancia el uno del otro) Pienso hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida. (Con una mirada llena de amor)

Nami: Luffy...

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_**En respuesta a...**_

_Daku XD ¿y ahora te das cuenta? ¿No seras por casualidad pariente de Usopp? Espero que me comentes en este capitulo ;)_

_Nico Ale aún falta para la declaración de ambas parejas, pero no te impacientes porque las declaraciones van a ser preciosas, la primera va a ser de Zoro a Robin y la ultima de Luffy a Nami (Son las únicas parejas)_

_NB y YOU me alegro de que os hayais reido tanto... y lo de otra escena así creo que no, no lose, pero de situaciones incomodas desde luego, Arigato por leer mi fic._

_Tantei-fox03 no puedo responderte por privado, asi que te respondo aqui, cachis no logre matarte de la risa, me falto poco XD... BUENO QUE SE LE VA HACER . Espero que este capitulo te guste :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?**

* * *

Cuando ponga -...- es el otro 'yo' que tiene un personaje, lo veréis sobre todo en Nami. (solo aparece en pensamientos, es como una segunda conciencia.

* * *

Luffy: "¿Ahora qué hago? ¡ya sé! me dejare llevar" (Cerrando los ojos y acercándose a Nami un poco sonrojado)

Nami: "Se esta acercando, ¿qué pretende?, un momento acaba de cerrar los ojos ¿por qué? Aaahh se sigue acercando, ¿esta sonrojado? no, no puede ser, es de Luffy de quien estamos hablando, ¿qué hago? Dios parece como si estuviera pasando a cámara lenta, no entiendo lo que quiere hacer -Claro que lo entiendes te quiere besar, baka-. ¿Nani? ¿pero que dices? te recuerdo que es Luffy y que además esta enamorado, no besaria a alguien a quien no ama. -¿Y no has pensado que de quien pueda estar enamorado, sea de t...?-. No sigas. -Vale, comprendo que no te quieras hacer ilusiones, pero...-. Urusei, a mi no me gusta Luffy, aaaahhh esta casi rozando mis labios, haz algo Nami..." (Dándose un golpe en la cabeza con su mano) Ya recordé para que entre en la cocina, para tomar una botella de agua. (Caminando hacia la nevera)

Todos: (Caída estilo anime) "Estropeo el momento"

Zoro: (Susurrando al oído de Robin) No se suponía que ibas a estar vigilando.

Robin: (Con inocencia fingida) ¿Se suponía que tenia que avisaros?

Zoro: Onna... (Con una media sonrisa)

Sanji: "Aunque me alegro de que no haya conseguido besar a mi Nami-san, siento pena de ese baka"

Luffy, se había quedado perplejo, Nami se acababa de alejar de él, bueno no se iba a desanimar por ello, él ya sabia que no iba a ser fácil, pero no pensaba rendirse.

Nami: (De cuclillas mientras buscaba el agua) Etto... Luffy (Agarrando fuertemente la botella, la cual sostenía a la altura de su pecho) yo también intentare hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida (muy sonrojada)... y a todos vosotros también. (se levanta de golpe, anda deprisa hacia la puerta y se para en el umbral, esta de espaldas a sus nakamas) Y como me volváis ha hacer decir esas cursiladas, me daréis cada uno 500 Beris. (Sale de la habitación sonrojada)

Todos: Avara.

Luffy: Shishishishi... pero a mi me gusta tal y como es (Sonriendo)

Al oír el comentario de su senchou, se formo una sonrisa en el rostro de sus tomodachis.

Más tarde...

Brook, Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro y Robin se encontraban en la cubierta, cada uno haciendo lo que normalmente hacen.

Sanji: (Saliendo a cubierta) ¿...? Oi mina ¿saben donde esta Luffy?

Usopp: Creo que fue hacia la cocina. (Diciendo esto de lo más tranquilo, mientras sujetaba la caña de pescar)

Sanji: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Rápido tengo que volver antes de que...

En ese instante sale Luffy a cubierta silbando una canción, intentando en vano ocultar la carne que escondía en sus bolsillos y debajo de su ropa.

Todos: "¿Enserio cree que no se nota?"

Sanji: ¡Luffy!

Luffy: Ey, Sanji. (Le caía una gota de sudor por la cabeza, mientras intentaba fingir normalidad)

Sanji: Nada de 'Ey, Sanji' (Imitando a Luffy) ¡Luffy, la comida! (Extendiendo la mano hacia su capitán, para que le entregara la comida)

Luffy: (Mirando hacia otro lado y sudando mucho) No sé de que me hablas.

Sanji: Aaagg (Irritado) ¿Entonces no te importara que te registremos?

Luffy: Pa... para nada, pero antes dejame ir al baño (Caminando hacia dentro del barco)

Sanji: (Agarrándole fuertemente del hombro) Mina, ayúdenme ha registrar a Luffy. (Girándose hacia el resto de la tripulación)

Luffy, traga saliva ante el cruel destino que le espera. Un momento no esta todo perdido aun puede escapar.

Luffy: ...¿Nani? (De la nada han aparecido unos brazos en su cuerpo, que le impiden cualquier movimiento de huida)

Zoro: ¿Se puede saber que haces onna?

Robin: (Sonriendo) Vamos kenshin-san, sera divertido.

Zoro: (Devolviendole la sonrisa y levantándose hacia donde estaba su senchou) "Esa onna, ¿es que no le puedo negar nada?" (Avergonzado, pero sonriendo)

Todos empezaron a registrar a Luffy.

Luffy: Oi parad, me... me hacéis... cos... cosqui... llas, pa... parad... shishishi, bas...shishishishi... ta, no... shihishishi... puedo mas. (Con lagrimas en los ojos)

Habían quitado toda la comida, ya no quedaba nada escondido, le habían registrado ha fondo.

Sanji: Eso te pasa por robar comida.

Luffy: (Sonriendo) ¡VENGANZA! (Empieza ha hacer cosquillas a Sanji)

Sanji: ¿Que demo...? (Riendo por las cosquillas) JAJAJAJAJAJAAAA... Detente baka (cuando estuvo apunto de darle una patada, este se fue a por su siguiente victima)

Usopp: Oi, Luffy escucha yo solo seguía ordenes, deberías castigar solo a Sanji (Después de esta frase salio disparado, pero Luffy lo atrapo y empezó ha hacerle cosquillas) JEJEJEJEJEJEEEEEE

La siguiente fue Robin.

Robin: FUFUFUFUFUUUU...

Zoro: "Esta preciosa cuando ríe... Ojala fuera yo el que la estuviera haciendo las cosquillas... Oi, oi Luffy, se esta pasando, la esta tocando demasiado" Oi Luffy (Acercándose a su capitán) ¿no crees que ya ha sido suficiente? (Agarrándole del hombro)

Luffy: (Parando de hacer las cosquillas a Robin y girándose hacia Zoro) Shishishishi... No te pongas envidioso...

Zoro: No tengo envidia...

Luffy: Hay cosquillas para todos. (Acercándose a Zoro)

Zoro: (Descolocado)... Luffy, no me obligues ha cortarte las manos.

Mientras en el camarote de las chicas, Nami intentaba terminar un mapa en vano, no podía parar de pensar en lo que había dicho Luffy.

Nami: "Deja de darle vueltas, esta claro que el lo haría por todos nosotros... ¿qué son esos ruidos?... parecen risas... ¿esa es la risa de Robin? Si, pero suena más fuerte de lo usual... bueno Nami intenta concentrarte …... ¿y ahora que? Dios, esa risa si que es fuerte... vale, así no hay quien se concentre, voy haber que leches esta pasando" (se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación a la cubierta) ¿Pero qué demo...?

Robin: Ah, hola navegante (Sonriendo)

Nami: (Girando la cabeza hacia Robin) Robin ¿Se puede saber por qué Luffy esta haciendo cosquillas?

Robin: Digamos que el capitán quería venganza.

Nami: ¿Venganza?

Robin: Si veras, todos nosotros registramos al capitán para quitarle la comida que había robado, y se ve que sin querer le hicimos cosquillas y esta es su venganza.

Mientras Robin le contaba esto a Nami, Luffy ya había terminado de hacer cosquillas a todos.

Nami: Osea que es por eso.

Luffy: Naaamiii (Sonriendo y moviendo los dedos) Es tú turno. (Acercándose a Nami)

Nami: Ni una mierda, yo no te he hecho cosquillas. (Dando un paso atrás)

Luffy: Shishishishishishi... preparate Nami. (Lanzándose hacia ella)

Nami: ¡Kyaaaaaaa...! (Se puso ha correr por todo el barco)

Luffy: (Utilizando sus poderes para alcanzar a Nami) No escaparas.

Nami: Suéltame retrasado.

Luffy: ¡No! (Empezando ha hacer cosquillas a Nami)

Nami: Para... AJAJAJAAAA... detente... AJAAAJA... choto...ajajajaaa...

Luffy: "Que suave tiene la piel, quiero seguir haciéndola cosquillas" (Sonrojado y sonriendo)

Nami: Lu...Luffy (De la risa le flaquean las piernas y cae de rodillas al suelo)

Aun así, Luffy no puede parar de hacerla reír.

Luffy: "Es preciosa"

Nami: Yamero... Luffy (Con lagrimas en los ojos)

Pero él no se detenía, quería seguir tocando su suave piel, disfrutando de su melodiosa risa y contemplando esa vista tan hermosa que Nami le regalaba.

Nami: He dicho, ¡yamero! (Mientras le pegaba un golpe en la cabeza)

Luffy, con el golpe se cayo de culo, estando ahora a la misma altura de Nami, frente a ella.

Luffy: ¡Aaahh! Pero porque me pe...

Luffy, se quedo sin habla al ver la imagen que tenia ante sus ojos, un cielo de color de fuego, como el cabello de su navegante, ahora alborotado, pero igualmente le quedaba bien, lagrimas provocadas por la risa, sentada de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, tal postura le pareció muy sexy a Luffy.

Nami: Luffy, te vas ha enterar, yo no te hice cosquillas, vete preparando. (Sonriendo con una mezcla de picardia y maldad)

Luffy: (Tragando saliva) Nami, no te enfades solo era un juego.

Nami: No me enfado Luffy (¬¬ en realidad si se ha enfadado) Como tú dices es un juego, y yo también quiero jugar. (Con la misma sonrisa de antes)

Nami se lanza hacia Luffy, quedando encima de este, encima de su barriga.

Nami: Vaya, así no puedo hacerte cosquillas. (Poniéndose encima de donde se sitúan los atributos de un hombre ^/^) Allá voy...

Pero claro Luffy siendo un hombre, y teniendo a la mujer amada sobre su 'Rey', digamos que este se levanto, vamos que tuvo una erección. Nami notando algo que le rozaba su intimidad se sobresalto.

Nami: Luffy, no me digas que eso es...

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_**En respuesta a...**_

_Minchy-chan14 veo que eres portuguesa, que feliz me ha hecho tu comentario, sabiendo que seguramente, al no ser tu idioma el español, te haya costado comentarme :) Arigato_

_Nico Ale me alegra que te hayas reído tanto, yo no me paro de imaginar lo mono que estaría Zoro con el sombrero de Chopper._

_Daku aja te has descubierto tú solo, eres familia de Usopp, pienso ir a la prensa y me haré rica XD._

_Tantei-fox03 si Luffy tu puedes, creo que estoy siendo mala con él, pero me encanta._

_Dulsuura etto, creo que me volverás ha llamar so puta XD_


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?**

* * *

Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene la misma longitud que los primeros, lo he hecho por conveniencia, ya que era donde mejor quedaba el corte y por falta de tiempo, una cosa más seguramente quieran pegar a Nami, pero es que yo siempre quise ver un fic donde Nami pareciera más inocente que Luffy ;)

* * *

Nami: ... un trozo de niku. Luffy, cuantas veces te he dicho que no metas carne en tus pantalones, no ves que así lo llenas todo de grasa.

Todos (Caída estilo anime)

Luffy: ¡Es tú culpa! (Rojo como un tomate)

Nami: ¿Perdón? (Indignada)

Luffy: ¡Bajate!

Nami en ese momento se giro a ver a sus compañeros extrañada, buscando en sus nakamas una posible respuesta al raro comportamiento de su senchou, gracias a esta distracción por parte de la pelirroja, Luffy aprovecho para zafarse de ella dándole un empujón.

Nami: Aaaahhh... (Cayendo de culo) ¿Pero que demonios te pasa? (Enfadada)

Luffy, corre como loco hacia el interior del barco.

Luffy: "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Esto nunca me había pasado" (Corriendo)

Zoro, que esta al lado de la entrada hacia el interior del barco, le dice cuando Luffy pasa corriendo por su lado.

Zoro: (Susurrando) Ducha fría.

Luffy: Arigato Zoro.

Robin: Ara ara, Zoro pareces saber mucho del tema, dime ¿cuantas veces te ha pasado? ¿Y en quien piensas cuando te pasa? (Con un tono de inocencia fingida)

Zoro: (Muy sonrojado) ¡Urusei! "Lo sabes perfectamente, es en ti en quien pienso"

Robin: Fufufuuu... "Me encanta provocarlo, esta tan mono cuando se sonroja de esa manera"

Nami: ¿Alguien sabe a que demonios ha venido eso? (Refiriéndose al comportamiento de Luffy)

Todos: ¡DATE CUENTA!

Sanji: (Con cara de demonio) ¡NI SE OS OCURRA LEVANTAR LA VOZ A MI NAMI-SAN! (Pegando patadas) No te preocupes mi Nami-san, es normal que un ángel puro como tú, no se haya dado cuenta de las sucias intenciones de un hentai...

Franky: ¿Quién me llama?

Sanji: (Cabreado) ¡Nadie te ha llamado cerebro lleno de cortocircuitos!

Nami: ¿De qué coño estáis hablando?

Zoro: ¿Estáis seguros de que es lista?

Usopp: Yo ya tengo mis dudas.

Chopper, Brook y Franky asintieron ante esta afirmación. Nami muy cabreada se levantó del suelo, y pego a todos los chicos, no entendía porque demonios esos bakas la estaban insultando a ella. En ese momento Robin se acerco a Nami, le sonrió con la dulzura de una hermana mayor, la cogió de la mano la llevo hasta el columpio e hizo que se sentara en el.

Robin: (Con actitud de hermana mayor) Nami, ¿tú sabes lo que sucede si un chico se excita demasiado? ¿Verdad?

Nami: ¡Robin! (Avergonzada) ¡Claro que lo se!

Nami conociendo a Robin sabia que quería una respuesta más concreta, no una tonta afirmación de que lo sabia, tendría que decirlo con todas sus letras.

Nami: Tiene una (Hablando cada vez más bajo)... erec...(sonrojada mirando hacia el suelo) erección.

Robin: (Sonriendo) Imaginate que te hubieras puesto encima de Sanji y no de Luffy ¿qué le hubiera pasado a Sanji?

Nami: Nunca me pondría encima de Sanji.

Sanji deprimido en una esquina por el comentario de su pelirroja.

Zoro: Por lo menos no es ciega.

Sanji: ¿Qué quisiste decir marimo?

Zoro: Lo que entendiste cejitas.

De nuevo se formo una pelea entre estos dos.

Robin: Pasando por alto el tema de que nunca te pondrías encima de Sanji... (Echando sal en la herida)

Sanji: Robin-chan (Con tono lastimero)

Robin: (Sonriendo al cocinero para levantarle el animo) ¿Cómo habría reaccionado?

Nami: Hubiera tenido una hemorragia nasal y se hubiera desmayado.

Robin: Ademas de eso.

Nami: Hubiera tenido una erección.

Robin: Muy bien, ahora quita lo de la hemorragia nasal y lo del desmayo, y sustituye el nombre Sanji por el nombre Luffy.

Nami: ...Robin ¿estas insinuando que Luffy ha tenido una erección? (Sorprendida y extrañada) JAJAJAJAJAJAAAA... (Partiéndose de risa) Robin dime ¿quién es la ingenua ahora?

Todos: ¡Sigues siendo tú!

Nami: (Extrañada) Bueno, se ve que les ha pegado mucho el sol "Luffy, teniendo una erección... ya claro, eso es imposible" Me voy hacer mis mapas así que no molesten ¿entendido?

Todos: ¡Hai!

Luffy había terminado de ducharse y vestirse, cuando Usopp lo cito en la cocina para hablar, aprovechando que Nami estaba inmersa en sus mapas. Luffy entrando en la cocina.

Luffy: Zoro tenias razón, aunque he tenido que estar un buen rato.

Zoro: No hace falta que nos des detalles.

Usopp: No te hemos citado para hablar de el 'accidente', yo el bravo guerrero de mar conocido en todos los mares por su arrojo y valentía...

Sanji: (Interrumpiendo a Usopp) Antes de que este zoquete siga hablando, quería decirte que seguiré tratando a Nami de la misma manera de siempre, me da igual si te pones celoso o me quieres pegar, hasta que no te confieses no tienes ningún derecho a ello, una vez que te confieses prometo no ponerle la mano encima ¿te has enterado cerebro de goma?

Luffy: ¡Hai! (Asustado)

Usopp: Oi Sanji 1º no me interrumpas en medio de mi genial relato, y 2º no asustes a Luffy. Bueno como iba diciendo yo el gran capitán Usopp, esto dispuesto ha ayudarte en la ardua empresa de conquistar a la gata ladrona, llamada por sus allegados Nami. No hace falta que me des las gracias.

Luffy: ¿Honto? Sugoi Usopp, y que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Zoro: (Hablando con Robin) ¿Enserio va a dejar que le aconsejen? Y tú mujer supongo que no harás nada para impedir esta locura.

Robin: Que bien me conoces espadachín-san ¿te gustaría conocerme más a fondo? (Con un tono muy sugerente)

Zoro: (Muy rojo) Urusei.

Robin: Fufufuu...

Sanji: Robin-chan yo te conoceré más a fondo.

Recibe un golpe en su _ por parte de Zoro, con el objetivo de dejar sin descendencia al susodicho.

Sanji: Aaaaaaahhhhhh (Agonizando en el suelo por el tremendo dolor que sentía en su entrepierna) ¡Que coño haces kuso marimo!

Empezando de nuevo otra de sus peleas.

Usopp: Como iba diciendo, Luffy la 'Operación Niku' te ayudara a conquistar a tu amada, aunque no me puedo creer que sea Nami... supongo que hay gusto para todo.

Luffy: ¡Oi!.Nami es sugoi (de morros por el comentario de Usopp)

Usopp: Lo que hace el amor. Bueno Luffy, el plan que he maquinado requiere de una gran compenetración, habilidad, trabajo en equipo e instinto de supervivencia, tienes que estar muy atento a mis instrucciones ya que si sale mal no habrá vuelta atrás, cuando lo oigas te darás cuenta de lo sutil que es este plan, lo que hará que pongas tus cinco sentidos solo para poder entenderlo.

Luffy: (Tragando saliva y asintiendo) Soy todo oídos.

Usopp: Bien este es el plan...

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_**En respuestas a...**_

_Minchy-chan14 pues ya ves lo que paso, ¿a que no te lo esperabas?_

_Tantei-fox03 pues mira el no recibió un golpe en su lugar fue Nami la que se llevo un empujón XD_

_Daku Dassop espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :) "Muy bien Ishurii, así no sospechara nada cuando lo lleves atado aun programa de televisión y te hagas rica muajajajaaaa..."_

_Nico Ale muchas gracias, como ves le va a costar que Nami se de por aludida, pero me encanta hacer este tipo de cosas._

_MagdielAndrea no estoy de acuerdo contigo pero como se dice no hay nada de gustos escrito, solo espero que te lo pases bien con mi fic :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?**

* * *

Losientooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ;)

* * *

Mas tarde en cubierta.

Usopp: Te ha quedado claro Luffy.

Luffy: Ha...hai, pero no se si...

Usopp: No te estarás echando atrás ¿no?

Luffy: No... no pero...

Usopp: ¿Pero qué? (con tono amenazante)

Luffy: Pero podría acabar muerto.

Usopp: Te dije que tenias que tener instinto de supervivencia.

Luffy: Ya pero...

Los demás estaban escondidos en distintos sitios de cubierta.

Zoro: Se puede saber porque nadie va a parar esta locura.

Sanji: Marimo, no hubo ninguna objeción cuando el narizotas contó su plan, así que sino estabas de acuerdo haberlo dicho cuando se voto.

Zoro: Barbie...

Sanji: ¡Ni se te ocurra recordarme ese infierno!

Zoro: Como iba diciendo Barbie, yo hubiera votado que no, pero una persona (mirando a Robin) empezó ha tocármela. (Enfadado)

Sanji convertido en piedra.

Robin: (Mirando a Zoro) Pensaba la mejor manera de distraerte, y además, hacerte pasar un buen rato, es-pa-da-chín-san (Sonriendo traviesa)

Zoro: Ya sabes que no me gusta que me la toquen.

Robin: Tienes que admitir que aunque al principio te sorprendiste, luego de enfadarte, te asomo una sonrisa.

Zoro: Bueno es cierto (Sonrojado) pero... solo yo puedo tocarla.

Robin: Pero aveces es más divertido que la toque otra persona.

Chopper: De que estais hablando.

Sanji: "No preguntes prefiero no saberlo"

Zoro: De mi espada.

Sanji: Así es como lo llamas pedazo de pervertido, aunque la verdad no me extraña que lo llames así, un friki como tu de las espadas no podia resistirse ha llamarsela de esa manera tan ridicula. "La mia se llama Principe Azul eso si es un nombre"

Zoro: Rubio de bote, ¿cómo quieres que nombre a una espada? (Cogiendo la espada de Kuina y mostrandosela)

Sanji: ¿Te referias a esa espada? (aliviado)

Zoro: A que otra espada iba ha referirme... bueno es cierto que tengo tres, pero no entiendo que importancia tiene eso.

Franky: Hermano sentimos la confusión, pero piensa que la manera que lo han dicho ha sido suuuper confusa y parecia otra cosa.

Zoro: "¿Confusa? ¿qué ha tenido de confusa? ..." (Recordando) " una persona empezó ha tocarmela..." (Todo rojo) Maldita (mirando a Robin) sabias perfectamente lo mal que estaba sonando eso y aun así no me detuviste, y encima lo agravaste escogiendo muy bien tus palabras.

Robin: (Con tono inocente fingido) No se de que me hablas espadachín-san. Me ofende que pienses eso de mi.

Zoro: Pero seras... si te estas partiendo el culo ahora mismo.

Usopp: (Con una venita en la cabeza) Mina, podemos comenzar con mi plan absur... digo con mi plan genial.

Todos: Siiii (escondiendose todos).

Usopp: Chopper, recuerda lo que debes hacer.

Chopper asintio con la cabeza.

Luffy: Sigo sin estar seguAaaaahhh. (se oye el ruido de un cuerpo, el de Luffy caer contra el agua)

Usopp: (Le habia empujado al agua de una patada) No hay tiempo para arrepentirse.

Mientras Usopp se escondia con el resto de sus camaradas, Chopper salio disparado hacia el camarote de Nami.

Chopper: (Golpeando como loco la puerta) NAMI NAMI NAAAMIIII

Nami se encontraba en su camarote haciendo un mapa, cuando los gritos del reno la sobresaltaron.

Nami: (Levantandose y dirigiendose hacia la puerta) ¿Qué ocurre? (abriendo la puerta y viendo al pequeño reno llorando) ¿Daidoju? (agachandose y acariciando su cabeza)

Chopper: (lloroso) Naaaami, Lu-luffy se ha caido al aguaaa (moqueando)

Nami: ¿Nani? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

Chopper: Estabamos los dos pescando y se cayo al agua...

Nami: Un momento... ¿y por qué no te has tirado como sueles hacer siempre? (Extrañada por un hecho tan insolito)

Chopper: Eso ahora no importa... porfavor Nami se va a aogar haz algo (corriendo de un lado a otro histerico)

Nami: ¿Acaso no esta Zoro por ahí? Siempre esta haciendo el vago en cubierta.

Chopper: (Llorando) No encuentro a nadie.

Nami: (Preocupada) Tranquilo Chopper no pasa nada, dime en que parte estabas pescando.

Chopper: En...

Mientras en cubierta.

Zoro: ¿Pero se puede saber que esta haciendo esa bruja?, se esta tardando demasiado, ya no aguanto más (levantandose)

Robin: (sugetandole del brazo) Confia en Nami, espadachín-san.

Zoro: Esta bien... pero como no cruce esa puerta ahora mismo, juro que la tiro al agu...

En ese momento se ve, como una Nami preocupada corre a toda velocidad hacia estribor.

Nami: "A ver Chopper ha dicho que Luffy ha caido ahí, pero teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que he tardado y que el barco se ha trasladado 33 grados a la derecha y 5 metros hacia delante entonces ha caido justo... ahí" (Todo esto paso por su cabeza con una rapidez pasmosa, corriendo a una velocidad increible y dando un salto muy grande se metio de cabeza en el agua)

Robin: ¡Increible!

Sanji: ¿Qué pasa Robin-chan?

Robin: Nami se ha lanzado y ha caido en el sitio exacto.

Zoro: ¿Y qué?

Sanji: Callate tuerto, sigue Robin-chan.

Robin: No me extraña el hecho de que haya caido en el punto exacto, sino el hecho de la rapidez de pensamiento, ya que para haberse tirado al agua y haber caido en el punto exacto donde cayo Luffy ha debido hacer calculos ha una gran velocidad.

Mientras Nami en el agua.

Nami: (Buceando a gran velocidad) "Luffy ¿donde estas?"

En cubierta todos estaban asomados por la borda.

Zoro: Como Nami no consiga sacar a Luffy con vida, te juro que te corto esa narizota que tienes. (Dirigiendose a Usopp)

Usopp: (Cagado de miedo) Tranquilo lo conseguira (Las rodillas no paraban de temblarle) ¡NAMI KAMBARE!

Nami buceando.

Nami: "Luffy"

Estaban a una profundidad de 70 metros a Nami le empezaba a faltar el aire, y Luffy era como una roca, iba a una gran velocidad, Nami se estaba desesperando por más rapido que nadaba no lo alcanzaba, estiraba su mano, una y otra vez, pero solo sus dedos rozaban su chaleco, era como si se le resbalara de los dedos, con angustia se tapo la boca el aire se le empezaba a escapar de los pulmones, 79m y no era capaz de alcanzarlo, empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos las cuales se mezclaban con el agua de mar.

Nami: (Llorando) "¿Por qué no logro alcanzarle? Luffy porfavor resiste te prometo que te salvare... p-pero porfavor aguanta un poco más"

Arriba.

Todos: Nami (Su nombre fue soltado como un suspiro lleno de miedo y angustia"

Abajo.

Sus dedos lo alcanzaron y lo agarro con todas sus fuerzas, empezo a nadar con todas su alma, pero le era dificil ya que pesaba como un muerto.

Nami: "Pesa más que un muerto"

Ese pensamiento la asusto y si resultaba que habia llegado demasiado tarde, y si Luffy ya estaba muerto.

Nami: "Eso no es posible es Luffy, seguro que esta bien es un mounstro, además como muera de esta manera lo mato"

Se ve unas burbujitas y una mancha naranja seguida de una mancha negra. Lo habia conseguido.

Nami: Aaaaaggg Cof, cof, cof...

Todos excepto Chopper se escondieron.

Chopper: Namiiiii (Llorando)

Nami: Rapido tira una cuerda.

Chopper: Si (le tiro una cuerda) Toma.

Nami: (Atando a Luffy por la cintura y agarrandose a la cuerda) ¡Ya, lista Chopper, tira ahora!

Chopper: ¡Namiiii no puedo con los dos!

Nami: ¡Idiota, ponte en tu forma humana!

Chopper: Es cierto (Dandose una palmada en la cabeza)

Ya en la cubierta.

Nami pega una patada a la barriga de Luffy.

Luffy: Uuuuuuffffffffffff

Pero no despierta.

Nami: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué no se levanta?

Chopper: Me temo que ha estado demasiado tiempo en el agua.

Nami: ¿Y qué hacemos?

Chopper: Debes hacerle el boca a boca.

Nami: ¿Quéeee?

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?**

* * *

Siento el retraso, pero estaba en Brasil en la JMJ :)

* * *

PV de Luffy al 10%

Chopper: (Repitiendoselo lentamente) De-bes ha-cer-le el bo-ca a bo-ca.

Nami: ¡Ya te había oído!

Chopper: "Entonces lo que pasa es que no me había entendido" El boca a boca consiste en insuflar aire a la victima utilizando...

PV de Luffy al 9%

Nami: ¡Se como se hace! (roja)

Chopper: (Muy contento) ¡Que bien así no tengo que explicártelo!

Nami: ¡No pienso hacerle el boca a boca! (roja)

Chopper: ¿Por qué?

PV de Luffy al 8%

Nami: ¿Qué por qué? ¿Pues por qué...? Déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿quién de los dos es medico?

Chopper: YO

Nami: Muy bien, ¿Y en que consiste el trabajo de un medico?

PV de Luffy al 7%

Chopper: (Muy orgulloso) En salvar vidas.

Nami: ¿Y en este barco a alguien que ahora mismo su vida corra peligro?

Chopper: ¡Luffy! (Entusiasmado por estar respondiendo bien a todas)

PV de Luffy al 6%

Nami: Correcto, y si Luffy esta en peligro necesita a alguien que salve vidas, que es a lo que se dedica un medico y nosotros tenemos un medico ¿cierto?

Chopper: ¡Claro! yo como medico, soy el que debe salvar a Luffy.

PV de Luffy al 5%

Nami: (Aplaude y de la nada sale confeti) ¡Tu puedes doctor, eres el mejor medico, el más mono, y el más inteligente!

Chopper: ¡Cabrona que me digas eso no me hace feliz! (Haciendo su típico baile) Muy bien a salvar al capitán... "Si hago eso Usopp me matara" (Imaginando cosas no muy agradables y eso hace que se estremezca) NO.

PV de Luffy al 4%

Nami: ¿No? ¿Pero por qué? Piensa que si lo salvas no te robara la comida durante... lo que le perdure en su memoria "30 segundos con suerte, pero algo es algo"

Chopper: No creo que le agradara la idea, y si yo le hago el boca a boca todos se burlaran de mi. De ti nadie se burla, ¿por qué no lo haces tu? No te cuesta nada.

PV de Luffy al 3%

Nami: Pues... esto... yo soy... soy Cáncer y él es Tauro según el horóscopo no somos compatibles...

Chopper: ¿...? (Coge el periódico) Según esto sois muy compatibles. (Le muestra el periódico)

Nami: Trae acá eso (arrancándoselo de las manos) Lo que quería decir, es que mi horóscopo dice que me pasaran cosas malas si insuflo aire a alguien...

PV de Luffy 2%

Chopper: ¿De verdad? No sabia que los horóscopos dieran tanta información (Dejándose engañar)

Usopp: (Hablando en un tono que solo el oído de Chopper es capaz de escuchar) Es mentira.

Nami: No lo sabias pues ya lo sabes.

PV de Luffy 1%

Chopper: Es mentira, tu no crees en esas cosas, así que ¡HAZ EL BOCA A BOCA A LUFFY DE UNA VEZ!

Nami: Va-vale (Se pone de rodillas al lado de Luffy) "¡Tranquilízate estúpido corazón!, no es un beso, es una técnica de primeros auxilios,- ¿De verdad? Pues a mi me suena a beso, - Urusei" (Inclinándose, le abre la boca) "No pasa nada ahora acercas tu boca a su boca" ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! (Gritando al cielo y llevándose las manos a la cabeza)

Chopper: ¡NAMI! (Con cara de demonio)

Nami: Ha-i "Deja de pensar y hazlo, no es un beso así que hazlo maldita sea" (Tapa la nariz a Luffy) "Vamos allá" (Hincha sus pulmones todo lo que puede, y con su boca pasa ese aire a Luffy)

Repitió esta operación varias veces, poco a poco los pulmones de Luffy se iban llenando de aire.

Nami: "¡Vamos Luffy!"

En el momento en el que Nami le esta dando una bocanada de aire a Luffy, este abrió los ojos y vio a Nami con los ojos cerrados haciéndole el boca a boca, Nami se percata de ello y se sobresalta.

PV de Luffy 100% Restaurado por completo.

Nami: No es lo que parece, tú no respirabas, por eso... (Sonrojada)

Luffy: Cof, cof, cof... (Incorporándose) ¿Nami me has besado? (sonriendo de manera traviesa)

Nami: De eso nada (sonrojada) te hacia el boca a boca.

Usopp: No le creas Luffy yo he visto como te besaba.

Todos salen de su escondite.

Nami: No es cierto... ¡No puede ser cierto! Decidme que no habéis visto nada por favor (Avergonzada)

Sanji: (Agachado en una esquina deprimido) Mi querida Nami-swuan (lloroso)

Robin: No me esperaba esto de ti navegante-san, aprovechar que el capitán-san duerme para besarle, eres muy traviesa, gatita.

Nami: (Con la boca abierta y roja como un tomate) ¡No le he besado Robin, yo no le he besado, no, no, no, no y no!

Franky: Cuanto amorrrrrrr ¡oh yeah! Menudo beso neesan.

Zoro: Un beso muy pasional.(Asintiendo con la cabeza)

Brook: Al ver un beso así mi corazón ha empezado a latir a mil por hora, claro que yo no tengo corazón...

Todos (excepto los obvios que no lo harían) canturreaban que Nami había besado a Luffy.

Nami: (Alterada y furiosa) ¡No, no puede ser cierto ese no puede haber sido mi primer beso, así no puede haber sido mi primer beso, no, no, no, no...! (Gritando) ¡NO PUEDE HABER SIDO MI PRIMER BESO! Mi primer beso debería ser con un Príncipe, y el paisaje debía ser una montaña de tesoros, y el me regalaba un palacio solo para guardar mi ropa, y, y, y... ¡Así que dejen de decir que eso ha sido un beso porque no lo ha sido!.

Usopp: "Un palacio solo para su ropa... da miedo solo imaginárselo"

Todos (Procesando): ¡¿SU PRIMER BESO?! (Ojos abiertos como platos)

Zoro: ¿No me digas que la bruja, no ha besado nunca antes a nadie? No me lo creo.

Usopp: (Aguantando la risa) ¿De ver-dad? Jejejejejejeeee...

Sanji: ¿De que te ríes narizotas? Nami es pura como un ángel y ese demonio de Luffy a ensuciado su pureza (Dirigiendose hacia Luffy) ¡Yo te mato cabrón!

Sin poderlo evitar la risa de Usopp se contagio al resto de tripulantes acabando panza a arriba.

Nami: ¡Parad de reíros! Claro, si Luffy nunca ha besado a nadie es normal, pero si Nami nunca ha besado a nadie es algo impensable ¿No es así?

Todos: (Serios de golpe) Exacto.

Nami: (Enfadada) Iros a la mierda, y no ha sido un beso.

Todos: Si lo ha sido.

Nami enfada se va, pero entonces Luffy la agarra de la muñeca y le pone su sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza de su navegante.

Nami: (Mirando al suelo) No era un beso (Hinchando mofletes)

Luffy: (Le agarra el mentón de tal manera que sus ojos se encuentran) Estoy de acuerdo (Sonriendo)

Nami: ¿Enserio?

Luffy: Enserio, yo no estaba consciente... además quiero que mi primer beso sea estando consciente y que sea cont...

¿?: ¡LUFFYYYY!

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_Siento no responder a los comentarios._


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?**

* * *

Aquí lo tienen :)

* * *

Luffy: Ha.. (la cara de Luffy es sumergida en los pechos de el sujeto)

Cuando consigue despegar su cara de los pechos de la no invitada.

Luffy: (Sonriendo) Hamock.

Hancock: ¡Luffy, ha dicho mi nombre!

Todos: No, no lo ha hecho.

Nami: ¿Hancock? (Un poco molesta) ¿Es con ella con la que quieres tener tu prim...?

Luffy: No, con la que quiero tener mi prim...

Hancock: Luffy querido, ¿no me piensas presentar a tus nakamas?

Luffy: Ah... Shishishishi, tienes razón empezaré...

Hancock: (Mirando a Nami) "¿Por qué esa chica tiene el sombrero de mi querido Luffy?" (Mirando hacia Luffy) Adelante cariño.

Luffy: Hai, ese de ahí es Zoro, el espadachín del barco.

Zoro: (Inclinándose levemente) Encantado (con tono osco)

Hancock: El placer es mio (con una voz encantadora)... "Pero que le pasa ni si quiera se ha sonrojado, que tipo tan raro, debe ser que el solo poder ver con un ojo le afectado mucho a la vista"

Luffy: El que parece un esqueleto...

Todos: "Es un esqueleto"

Luffy: Es Brook, el músico del barco.

Brook: (Poniendo una mano en el pecho e inclinándose) Me concedería el honor de ver sus bragas. (recibe un golpe por parte de el cocinero)

Hancock: (Horrorizada) En- cantada?

Luffy: Shishishishi, el que acaba de pegar a Brook es Sanji, el cocinero del barco.

Sanji: (con tono seductor) Para servirla (coge su mano delicadamente y la besa con la misma delicadeza)

Hancock: "¿Qué se ha creído? tocarme de manera tan descarada" Muy amable caballero (sonriendole).

Sanji: Creo que puedo morir en paz (desangrándose en el suelo)

Chopper: SANJIIIII (Corriendo de lado a lado) ¡Un medico deprisa, un medico!

Luffy: Shishishishishi, el que grita como loco es Chopper, el medico del barco.

Chopper: Anda claro, si yo soy el medico. (Tímidamente hace una pequeña reverencia) En- encantado. (escondiéndose detrás de Robin, después se acerca al cocinero para socorrerlo)

Hancock: "¿No era la mascota?" Igualmente (sonriendo)

Luffy: Detrás de quien se ha escondido Chopper, es Robin, la arqueóloga del barco.

Robin: Un placer conocerla (sonrisa)

Hancock: "Seguro que va detrás de mi querido Luffy" El placer es mio, querida. (Le manda disimuladamente una mirada de odio)

Robin se percata de esto y su sonrisa se hace más grande.

Robin: "Esto va a ser divertido"

Luffy: Al que le están temblando las piernas, ese es Usopp, el francotirador del barco.

Usopp: Oi Luffy no me están temblando las piernas, es que estoy entrenando la resistencia de mis piernas al...

Hancock: No te haré daño, no tienes porque tener miedo (sonrisa)

Usopp: "Vaya, al final resulta que es amable" El Gran Capitán Usopp a su servicio.

Luffy: Shishishishi, el que esta al lado de Usopp es Franky, el mecánico del barco.

Hancock: "¿Esa cosa es un hombre?" Mucho gusto.

Franky: (Haciendo un baile) Muuuuuucho guuuuuuuustoooo, Boa-nesan, SUUUUPEEEEERRRRRRRRR.

Luffy: A que es la monda (sonriendo)

Hancock: Si. (mirando a Luffy embobada)

Luffy: Y por último pero no por ello menos importante, la que lleva puesto mi sombrero, Nami MI navegante. (sonrisa enorme)

Todos (excepto Nami): "¡HA USADO UN POSESIVO!"

Hancock: "¿Por qué con ella ha usado un posesivo y con los demás ha usado determinantes?" (Mirada llena de mucho odio)

Nami: (Saludando tipo marina, pero solo con dos dedos) También soy una afamada ladro... (escalofrió)

Hancock: Oi Luffy.

Nami: "Me ha ignorado por completo"

Hancock: Se puede saber ¿por qué esa chica tiene tu sombrero?

Nami: Oi anata ¿acaso no has oído mi nombre? es Nami. Serpiente.

Hancock: ¿Cómo me has llamado? Mero Mero (lanza su ataque)

Luffy, intenta impedirlo pero llega tarde. Todos están sorprendidos Nami ahora... ahora...

Nami: ¿No se supone qué debería haberme convertido en piedra? (Sorprendida y mirándose)

Hancock: No puede ser, ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Por qué no le ha afectado mi ataque?

Luffy: Shishishishi... ¡Nami sugoi! Eres increíble Nami, eres la mejor. (mirándola con ojos de admiración)

Nami: Etto... "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Si, o acaso lo dudabas.

Luffy: Shishishishi... ah es verdad la pregunta, casi se me olvidaba, a ella le dejo mi sombrero porque ella es especial (sonriendo)

Hancock: (Con voz tenebrosa) Es-espe-cial (mirada llena de odio)

Nami: Chist, Robin, soy yo o me esta mirando con mucho odio.

Robin: No, seguro que te lo estas imaginando. (irónicamente)

Nami: Pillo tú ironía, no soy una de esos bakas.

Hancock: (Apartando su mirada de la pelinaranja) Luffy, ¿te importaría que me quedara con vosotros unos dias?

Luffy: ¡Claro, quédate el tiempo que quieras! (sonriendo)

Todos (excepto Sanji): "Imbécil"

Hancock: Te importa que se queden a comer mis subordinadas.

Luffy: No me importa ¡Sanji, prepara un gran banquete!

Sanji: Maaarchandoooo (muy feliz)

Nami: (Mirando al cielo, y utilizando la mano derecha como visera) Pues sera mejor que lo hagamos en la cocina, sino queremos mojarnos.

Sin rechistar todos los muguiwaras se adentraron en la cocina si su navegante decía, que iba a llover es que iba a llover.

Hancock: Que tonterías dices, no hay ni una sola nube en el cie...

De repente un gran tormenta se desato, dejando a Hancock empapada, lo cual hacia que se pudiera apreciar mejor sus formas. Enfada entra a la cocina junto con sus dos hermanas, Margaret y Nami, la cual se había quedado a escuchar sus quejas.

Nami: "Mierda, por su culpa estoy empapada"

Sanji al ver a todas esas damas mojadas y las ropas pegadas a sus hermosos cuerpos, se desangro.

Chopper: ¡SANJI!

Luffy, se quedo mirando a Nami sonrojado.

Hancock: (sonrojada) "Siento como Luffy me desnuda con su mirada" (poniendo sus manos en su cara)

Nami: (se acerca a Luffy) Gomene Luffy, tu sombrero ha quedado empapado. (dándoselo)

Luffy: No pasa nada, mientras seas tu quien lo cuide, se que estara bien (gran sonrisa)

Nami: (sonrojada) Lo que sea. Me voy a duchar.

Luffy: No (haciendo un mohín) Quédate conmigo.

Hancock se había quedado de piedra.

Nami: ¿Quieres que me resfríe? No soy un monstruo como tú, sino entro en calor me enfermare ¿Cómo quieres que entre en calor sino me ducho?

Luffy: (pensando) Ummmmm (apretando su dedo indice sobre su sien y poniendose rojo de tanto pensar)

Nami: ¿Y bien? (divertida)

Luffy: ¿Y si te abrazo?

Nami, se sonroja con violencia.

Luffy: Así estarías a mi lado y entrarías en calor, todo ventajas. (sonriendo muy feliz por su gran idea)

Nami: (roja) ¡No sabes lo que dices! Me largo.

Hancock: ¿Hay alguna otra ducha en el barco? (aturdida por lo que acaba de presenciar)

Nami: (Deteniéndose) Ahora que lo dices, no. Tranquila dúchate tú antes, iré a mi cuarto y me secare. "No me apetece mostrar a esa Boa donde esta el baño... supongo que no me queda más remedi..."

Robin: Te enseñare donde esta el baño. (guiñando un ojo a Nami)

Nami: "Gracias Robin te debo una" (se va al camarote de las chicas)

Hancock entro al baño con sus dos hermanas y Margaret se quedo vigilando a la puerta.

Dentro del baño.

Hancock: Hermanas, tenemos que hacer algo con esa navegante.

Las hermanas asienten.

Hancock: Y ya se lo que vamos a hacer...

Mientras alguien lo ha escuchado todo

Robin: "Ya veo, con que esa tenemos..."

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?**

* * *

No esperen nada dramático después de todo es un fic de Humor ;)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Nami: (Bosteza y se estira) mmmmn (Frotándose un ojo) Vaya me quede dormida (Le suenan las tripas) Maldición, ayer estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida, bueno no importa, seguro que Sanji ya tiene preparado el desayuno.

Nami se arregla y se dirige a la cocina, pero algo no va bien.

Nami: "Que raro no se oye ningún ruido" (Abre la puerta de la cocina)

La cocina se encuentra desierta, ni un alma, ni siquiera esta el alma de Brook.

Nami: Esto es muy raro, ¿donde están todos?... y estoy hablando sola (Suspira con fuerza)

Nami oye ruidos que provienen de la cubierta y se dirige allí, cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con sus nakamas hablando mas bien quejándose.

Zoro: Esto es por culpa del ero-kukku ese, es idiota.

Chopper: No seas duro a perdido mucha sangre a causa de eso.

_Flash back _

_Luffy: ¿Por que no viene Nami? (triste) _

_Hancock: "¿Como se atreve hacer esperar a mi Luffy?" Yo te consolare Luffy-sama (lanzándose a sus brazos) _

_Luffy: Ups (se le ha caído un trozo de carne) ¡Mio! (Agachándose a recogerlo) _

_Sanji: (con una bandeja) Aquí traigo el postre para mis da..._

_Sanji nota como algo blandito choca contra su cara y esto provoca que caiga al suelo. _

_Sanji: (con los ojos cerrados) ¿Pero que es esto? (lo toca y abre los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa) _

_Hancock: "Me esta tocando otro hombre que no es Luffy, que vergüenza" (avergonzada se levanta de encima de Sanji) _

_Sanji desangrándose de felicidad. _

_Hancock: (enfadada) "No, tranquilízate, Luffy se enfadara si le hago daño a uno de sus nakamas" AH "Acaso la caída fue tan fuerte le esta sangrando mucho la cabeza... un momento lo que..." Le esta sangrando la nariz (sorprendida) _

_Chopper: ¡UN MEDICO DEPRISA! _

_Fin del flash back _

Nami: Ya veo por eso no esta aún el desayuno (le suenan las tripas)

Luffy: Nami (muy contento)

Todos se ríen.

Usopp: Veo que te ha afectado esto de pegarte a Luffy.

Nami: (Sonrojada) Yo no me pego a Luffy, idiota. Tengo hambre porque ayer a diferencia de ti, yo no cené.

Al barco llega una gaviota con el periódico.

Nami: Anda, que bien. (Dirigiéndose hacia el ave) Pero que... esto es una estafa, ya te puedes ir pajarraco sino me haces un descuento del 70%.

Usopp: Nami como te pasas, lo tienes aterrorizado al pobre.

Nami: Así aprenderá lo que le pasara si intenta timar a la gata ladrona.

El pájaro asintió y le dejo pagar una miseria de dinero.

Hancock: "Que poder de intimidación"

Nami abrió el periódico, de repente su cara se descompuso, y adquirió un color blanquecino, estaba más blanca que Brook, sus manos empezaron a temblar, el periodico se fue resbalando de sus finos dedos hasta chocar con el verde césped de cubierta haciendo un ruido sordo, todos extrañados por lo que acababa de acontecer se acercaron al periódico y sin levantarlo del suelo vieron lo que mostraba, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

Zoro: ¿En serio? (sorprendido)

Usopp: No puede ser.

Luffy: ¡Sugoi! Nami es genial. (Sonriendo)

Robin: Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Franky: Nami-nessan se esta haciendo mayor buuuaaaaaa no estoy llorando bakas.

Luffy dirigio su mirada a su Reina, bueno aún no era su Reina pero eso daba igual, la vio y se preocupo estaba muy blanca asi que se decidió ha acercarse a su Nami.

Luffy: Nami ¿Qué pasa? (Preocupado) ¿No te hace feliz?

Nami saliendo de su trance.

Nami: ¡Para nada, baka! ¿Cómo quieres que este feliz? idiota. No entiendo porque me han subido la recompensa, no hice nada (hinchando los mofletes)

Luffy: Te la han subido porque eres fuerte.

Zoro: (en voz baja) El amor ciega.

Usopp: Pero ¿por qué le han subido la recompensa solo a ella?

Luffy: Porque es sugoi (sonriendo muy convencido)

Nami: Esto es serio idiota, ¿no entiendo por qué me han subido la recompensa? así de repente sin más.

Zoro: ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te mandaran una carta pidiéndote permiso para subirte la recompensa? (con tono de burla)

Nami: No te burles (pegandole)

Usopp: Al margen de eso ¿no os parece una subida muy grande? ¿y por que demonios ahora su cabeza vale más que la mía? (un pelin molesto)

Nami: Exactamente no tiene ningún sentido.

Franky: Seguramente sea porque eres una superrrr navegante y eso es muy util en el Grand line ¿tú que opinas Robin-nessan?

Robin: Estoy de acuerdo, aunque creo que puede haber un motivo más oscuro (lanzando una mirada rápida a Hancock)

Nadie más que Hancock se dio cuenta de esta mirada, la cual la delataba, no podía dejar que esa arqueóloga le estropeara su plan.

Nami: ¿Oscuro? (un poco asustada) No intentes asustarme."Es muy sospechoso tendré que estar muy atenta, creo que Robin a disfrazado esa palabra para advertirme que esto pasara de nuevo, por eso tengo que estar muy atenta"

Nami se fue a la cocina a pensar la razón de su subida, mientras Luffy al ver como se iba hacia la cocina la siguio, era muy raro lo que sentía le ponía nervioso estar con ella, pero le encantaba estar con ella. Era raro y no lo entendía pero le daba igual.

Luffy: ¡Comida!

Nami: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) Sanji, no esta aquí.

Luffy: Joooo (sentándose al lado de Nami) Nami tengo hambre.

Nami: ¿Y a mi que me cuentas? "Yo soy la que debería estar más hambrienta"

Luffy, se queda embobado mirando a Nami y de repente una duda sacude su cabeza.

Luffy: "¿A que sabrá Nami?"

En ese momento aprovechando que tiene el pelo por detrás de la oreja y no se ha puesto sus pendientes le muerde con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. En ese momento Hancock, y el resto de los muguiwaras excepto Sanji y Chopper por obvias razones.

Nami: (Notando el mordisco) Kyaaaaaaa (roja) ¿Qué coño estas haciendo?

Luffy: Ya te dije que tenia hambre.

Nami: ... ¡Caníbal de mierda!

Todos: (Caída estilo anime)

Nami: Si tanta hambre tienes comete a la comida de emergencia, y no a mi ¡maldito caníbal!

Mientras en la enfermería.

Chopper: ¡Achus! Que raro alguien ha debido hablar de mi.

Volviendo a la cocina.

Robin: Estaba rica capitán. (sonriendo)

Nami se sobresalto al oír la voz de Robin, con temor se giro lentamente y ahí estaban todos, Hancock parecía como si se hubiera puesto delante de un espejo mientras lanzaba su ataque y los demás tenían caras pervertidas, excepto ¿Cómo no? Zoro que tenia una cara de burla.

Luffy: (Haciendo un mohín) No lose Nami no me ha dejado casi saborearla.

Nami: ¡Por supuesto! ¿qué te esperabas?

Luffy: ... Ah

Nami: Ni se te ocurra responder ¡caníbal! Robin avísame cuando Sanji haya preparado el desayuno. Y deja de reírte.

Robin: Lo primero puedo cumplirlo lo segundo va a ser muy difícil.

Nami: ¡Robin! (En tono de reproche)

Robin solo le respondió con una sonrisa y Nami ya harta de la situación se fue a su camarote a esperar tranquila el desayuno.

Hancock: "Maldita, esto tendrá consecuencias" Luffy-sama tu puedes comerme si quieres. (muy sonrojada)

Luffy: ¡Arigato!

Todos se sorprendieron ante esto y Hancock casi se desmaya.

Luffy: Pero yo solo quiero comerme a Nami (sonriendo)

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Anda, si estoy enamorado! ¿NANIIIII?**

* * *

Esta vez ha sido culpa de fanfiction, no mía. Lo iba a subir ayer pero la pagina no funcionaba.

* * *

Todos excepto Hancock sonrieron, era increíble que una persona tan inteligente como lo era Nami, no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de su capitán, y más cuando estaba siendo tan explicito en sus acercamientos, ella que era una mujer que sabia muy bien lo hermosa y sexy que es, que utiliza su atractivo para conseguir lo que quiere, con una gran capacidad de deducción, no cabía en su cabeza que el idiota de Luffy se hubiera enamorado de alguien y menos de ella, aunque había admitir que les gustaba haber descubierto ese lado ingenuo de su navegante (¬¬ sobre todo porque se partían el culo XD) porque Nami era una mujer con mucha autoestima y seguridad y verla así era la mar de divertido.

Robin: (Con ojos divertidos) Creo que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien a costa de la navegante.

Mientras Nami pegaba un portazo entrando en su camarote.

Nami: Hay que hacer algo con ese tarado, como un día tenga mas hambre de la cuenta acabara comiendo a sus nakamas. "-Pero bien que te ha gustado-" No me ha gustado "¿Gustado?" (Se da cuenta) "A Hancock le gusta Luffy, y por el comportamiento de Luffy, ella podría haber mal interpretado las cosas ¿acaso ella podría subirme la recompensa? los Shichibukais tienen poder ¿pero tanto? Si ella ha sido tiene un motivo; celos. Aunque si que es mema, no debería tener celos de mi, debería estar celosa de la chica misteriosa que ha enamorado a Luffy, bueno no te precipites puede que los Shichibukais no tengan tanto poder" A la biblioteca (Salio corriendo hacia la biblioteca)

Robin: "Parece que lo ha descubierto"

De repente se abrió la puerta mostrando al cocinero, el cual llevaba pegado a la pierna a Chopper el cual suplicaba que se quedara en la cama que tenia que descansar.

Chopper: Sanji, por favor necesitas descansar, vuelve a la cama.

Sanji: No pienso hacer esperar ni un minuto más a mis mellorines ¿te ha quedado claro?

Chopper: ... Es-esta bien... pero no te esfuerces demasiado.

Sanji: Te prometo no esforzarme en vuestros desayunos (refiriéndose al de los hombres), pero suéltame la pierna de una piiiii (pitido) vez , yo solo dejo que me toquen las mujeres.

Zoro: Pena que a ellas no les guste que las toques tú.

Sanji: Kisamaaa

Pelea.

Luffy: ¡Sanji, desayuno ya! (lo dijo como una orden)

Todos se sentaron deprisa a la mesa, estaban distribuidos de la siguiente manera; Luffy en una esquina, a su lado Hancock, sitio libre, Robin, y Zoro en la otra esquina, enfrente de este Brook a su lado Chopper, Margaret enfrente del sitio libre, a su lado una de las hermanas de Hancock y Usopp en la otra esquina justo enfrente de Luffy y sentado a la cabeza la otra hermana (osea se a un lado tiene a Luffy y al otro Usopp) y enfrente de ella Franky (entre Zoro y Brook).

Sanji: Hai, hai... (mirando por todas partes) ¿Donde esta Nami-swan?

Robin: Tranquilo cocinero-san, ahora mismo esta... ocupada.

Nami esta buscando en la biblioteca.

Robin: Mejor comienza, ya la avisare cuando termine. (sonrisa)

Sanji: Lo que tu ordenes Robin-chan.

Sanji se puso a preparar el desayuno, primero sirvió a las damas y luego a los bakas. No se si os habréis fijado ¿Por qué Franky esta sentado a la mesa? os estaréis preguntando, si el se suele sentarse en la barra. Diré la explicación en una palabra: Robin. Si bueno, por alguna razón la morena no quiere ningún sitio libre, digamos mas bien que por alguna razón no quiere dejar sitio a Nami en la mesa.

Robin: Cocinero-san, no te gustaría sentarte a mi lado. (sonrisa)

Sanji: (emocionado) Mi Robin-chan "Seguro que esta coladita por mi, un momento, pero solo queda ese sitio libre ¿donde se sentara Nami-swan?"

Usopp: Anda que raro que se lo este pensando, pensé que ni se lo pensaría dos veces, ya que aun lado tendrá a Hancock, al otro a Robin y enfrente a Margaret.

Sanji: (Percatándose) "Es cierto" (con corazones en los ojos) Lo que ordene mi Robin-chan.

Zoro esta molesto.

Mientras Nami.

Nami: Bien lo encontré, a ver... a ver..."como le agradezco a Robin que comprara este libro" Aquí (señalando con el dedo) Poderes de un Shichibukai, como ya sabréis lo Shichibukais son piratas muy poderosos, por ello la marina a cambio de que no les ataque le da este titulo con... bla,bla,blaba... vamos al grano... (buscando) Una de las ventajas es que pueden exigir el aumento de la recompensa de un pirata el cual les resulte molesto... Sera hija de... "alto Nami no es seguro que haya sido ella, lo único que tienes que hacer es estar atenta"

De la nada aparece una mano.

Nami: Ya debe estar el desayuno.

La puerta de la cocina se abre y muestra a una Nami pensativa.

Nami: (Mirando la mesa) "Mierda, no hay ningún sitio libre, tendré que sentarme en la barra"

Sanji: (como flotando en una nube) Nami-swan tu desayuno esta en la barra. (se iba a levantar)

Nami: Arigato Sanji-kun, no hace falta que te levantes. (sentándose a la barra)

Zoro: (acercandose al oido de Robin) Se puede saber que pretendes con esto, onna.

Robin: (Nota un cosquilleo por la proximidad del espadachín, claro que su cara no lo demuestra) No se a que te refieres, espadachín-san. (Girándose hacia él, haciendo que queden muy cerca el uno del otro a pocos centímetros)

Zoro ante tal cercania se sonroja y aparta su cara.

Zoro: Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero ¿por qué tanta molestia, para dejar a Nami sin sitio en la mesa?

Robin: (divertida) ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

Zoro: Franky siempre se sienta en la barra y el ultimo sitio se los has ofrecido a Sanji.

Robin: ¿Tan raro te parece que le ofrezca el sitio a cocinero-san?

Zoro: Por supuesto. (convencido)

Robin: (divertida) ¿Y no sera que estas celoso?

Zoro: (se sonroja violentamente) Eso no tiene nada que ver, deja de irte por la tangente y responde a mi pregunta.

Robin: (feliz) "No ha desmentido que estuviera celoso" Ya lo veras.

Zoro sabe que no conseguirá nada más así que decide estar atento. Mientras Hancock esta ensimismada dando de comer a Luffy.

Hancock: "Perfecto así no estará cerca de mi querido Luffy"

Luffy: "Yo quiero que Nami este a la mesa..." (se le ocurre una gran idea para que Nami este sentada a la mesa)

De repente Nami nota como algo se enrolla en su cintura y...

Nami: Kyaaaaaa (agarrándose al cuello de Luffy)

Ahora mismo Nami se encuentra sobre el regazo de su capitán.

Nami: (con cara de demonio le pega un capón) Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me agarres sin avisar, subnormal.

Zoro: Con que era eso.

Robin solo le sonrió, su plan había sido todo un éxito. Bueno estaba claro que no sabia exactamente lo que iba a pasar, lo único que sabia es que su capitán no se quedaría impasible al ver a la navegante sola, de hecho este plan fue pensado en un instante, ya que se fijo como Hancock conducía a Luffy a la esquina y como hacia una seña a una de sus hermanas para que se sentara a la cabeza y lo de Usopp... bueno lo de Usopp fue mala suerte por parte del narizotas, así que pensó muy bien donde sentarse para que el cocinero no dudara en sentarse ahí y respecto a Franky simplemente le pidió que se sentara a la mesa, Franky emocionado y llorando, segun él no llorando, accedió.

Continuemos.

Nami: Sueltame Luffy.

Luffy: NO.

Nami: Mi desayuno esta en la barra.

Luffy: Shishishishishi... es por eso, tranquila yo te lo cojo. (estirando su brazo coge el desayuno de Nami, y después el zumo de mandarinas)

Nami: ¿Cómo vas a comer tú, si yo estoy sentada en tu regazo? (enfadada y avergonzada)

Luffy: No te preocupes por eso, soy de goma. (sonriendo)

Nami: No me refiero a eso, idiota. ¿A caso no te incomoda? Ya sabes... el hecho de... bueno... esto. (avergonzada)

Luffy: No.

Nami: Vamos, deja de hacer el idiota y suéltame.

Hancock: Nami-san tiene razón, Luffy-sama ademas seguramente te pese demasiado.

Nami: (enfadada) "¿Esta insinuando que estoy gorda?"

Luffy: (Sonriendo) Ves no pesa nada (levantándola con una sola mano, que se posiciona en el vientre de esta)

Nami: Idiota no me levantes de esa manera.

La deja de nuevo en su regazo, Nami cansada de intentar que la suelte decide dejarlo pasar y desayunar.

Hancock: Pero Luffy-sama... que te parece si Nami se pone donde estoy yo, y yo me pongo donde esta ella (sonrojada)

Luffy la mira intensamente.

Hancock: "Su mirada me atraviesa" (sonrojada)

Nami esta bebiendo su zumo.

Luffy: Nami es solamente MIA, no te la pienso dar. (abrazando a Nami con fuerza)

_CONTINUARÁ..._


End file.
